Chemistry of Our Memories
by Listzomania
Summary: "Somedays I tried to outrun them. To escape. I wanted everything to disappear and not to remember anything. But memories just don't work that way." AUish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Created by Thisway and Litszomania for your enjoyment! We hope you guys enjoy it! The story is AUish. So please no flames about it not being exactly like the show or comic. We hope you guys enjoy**

Daryl sat on the small picnic table inside the prison sharpening his knife. Things had been quiet since they took out the prisoners and made this their own. Right now they were just waiting for Glenn and Maggie to return from a run so they could talk about what should be done next.

"Move it!" Rick called out, pushing a woman into their block. Daryl quickly grabbed his crossbow and went over to help him. Rick pushed the woman against the cell wall and Daryl held the crossbow pointed at her face.

She groaned as she felt the cell dig into her back, her leg already tingling with pain from the extra pressure she'd been exerting on it. She looked up as the cowboy was joined by a redneck her brows furrowing with confusion. Something about that redneck.

Daryl let out a involuntary gasp as recognition flooded his eyes. "Michonne," he whispered out as he lowered his bow slightly. Rick cut his eyes at him for a second before glaring back at her.

"Where are our people?" Rick bellowed at her pointing the gun closer to her face.

"They were captured, a guy that was hunting me recognized them." she stated, glaring at Rick wanting to reach for the weapon he had taken from her and slice his jewels off. "Spouting some nonsense about his brother and took them back to Woodbury."

"Why was he hunting yew?" Daryl asked getting closer to her.

"Guy there calls himself the Governor. Has a small town. But there's something off about that place and him." She shrugged " I didn't want to be there anymore so I left. Come to find out people that don't stay in his perfect community end up getting hunted and killed." She was struggling to stay awake, her whole body felt like it was going to give out on her soon.

They both lowered their weapon when she finally collapsed under the weight of her leg and passed out.

"Take her to Hershel," Rick sighed grabbing the basket and walking off toward Beth's cell to give her the supplies.

Daryl picked her up gently, taking in her form. She had grown up beautifully. She still looked as gorgeous as she did the last time he had seen her, no matter how frustrating that time had been.

* * *

_The judge banged the gavel loudly. "Dixon! I'm getting tired of seeing you and your brother in this place. You're on a fast track to being a criminal." He bellowed._

_Daryl just sneered, rolling his eyes at the judge. This was his twelfth offense in seventeen years, one would think the judge would be used to him by now._

_"Your honor, Daryl was merely an pawn in another man's game. The system is made against people like him." Danny, Daryl's lawyer and mother's best friend, stated._

_The judge just rubbed his face. He's seen Daryl in here plenty of times due to the stupidity of his brother. "Fine! Dixon, six months community service of my choosing. Johnson you follow me to my chambers and we'll discuss your clients punishment." Danny just nodded following the judge, Daryl just set back half listening to his wannabe mother give him an ear full. Since his mother had died, Danny has stepped in as a favor to her to make sure Daryl was kept out of trouble. The woman may have been a alcoholic, but she was still Daryl's mother and she still wanted him to have a brighter future than what she had._

_Trina, on the other hand, was Daryl's father new fuck buddy. One day, his Pa brought her home for sex and the next thing Daryl and Merle know she's there all the time demanding that they do shit. She was a trying to step into the role of being his mother without actually having to be his mother. To be honest, Daryl thought maybe she was a junkie and that's why she remained around the Dixon house._

_"I ain't reading to no fucking kids!" he hollered._

_"Daryl!" Trina scolded, "watch yer_ _language. And yew'll_ _what Danny says! Do you wanna end up in prison like yer_ _brother."_

_Daryl just grumbled under his breath. He didn't want to do this shit. But he didn't want to go to prison either. He sighed softly as Danny chatted away about his schedule. Everyday. From four to eight. For the next six months. Daryl wanted to bang his head through a wall._

_Daryl sat in the children's ward as the kids gathered around him. The books that the nurses had given him were shit. Fairies and princesses, the fuck. No wonder these kids were sick, they were force-fed this garbage._

_"Alright yew_ _little brats gather 'round. Once upon a time there was great monster that liked to eat little children's souls! He'd wait til they were at their weakest or sleeping and then he'd strike in the night."_

_A giggle erupted for the door. "Keep telling them stories like that and you'll give them nightmares." A woman said from the doorway._

_He looked up at her and his mouth dropped slightly. Standing before him was one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. She had deep chocolate eyes and mocha kissed skin. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she donned a hospital gown. She pushed into the room with an IV_ _machine and a few of the kids ran to meet her. She smiled at them and sat down near Daryl._

_"Why don't we try for a more kid friendly book Mr.-"_

_"Daryl," he mumbled out._  
_She beamed at him, "I'm Michonne."_

_He watches her move towards the tiny bookshelf and skim her fingers over the books. A few of the children have abandoned him to go to her side. They speak happily to her and she nods along smiling briefly at the things they say._

_"You're gawking at her." A chubby red faced boy whispers, loudly. Which forces his attention away from Michonne. His face burns and he lightly scoffs. "I ain't..."_

_The child's face breaks out into a grin. "You like her." He claims in a sing song voice. He then begins to childishly chant but the older boy quickly hisses at him. His face hot and his annoyance grows._

_"I don't like her." He grumbles. "Yer_ _losing it, boy."_

_"You do, I can tell. I'm an expert on these things." The boy pokes out his chest as he proudly says._

_The teen glares lightly, glancing away from the child. He takes a deep breath to calm down, he can't yell at a child. "I don't... How does that make any sense? It ain't even possible."_

_The boy gives him a confused look. "What ya mean not even possible?"_

_The teen sighs, glancing at Michonne, happy she isn't listening to this conversation. "She's black." He blankly states. It is what it is. She's black and he's white._

_"Duh..." The child's face is one of pure confusion and his head tilts, red curls brushing against his face. "I mean how does that make a difference?"_

_"It..." The teen tries to think of the correct words. His father and Merle's words enter his mind but he thinks better of using any of those words. "Yer_ _too little to get it yet is all."_

_"I don't get it... tell me..."_

_"No, kid."_

_"Tell me!" The child face grows redder, which makes Daryl nervous. Wasn't this kid over the tantrum stage?_

_"What's going on, Brian?" Michonne_ _appears beside the boy. "Are you feeling alright?" Her hand comes to touch the boy's face. "I can go get a nurse if that's what you need."_

_Daryl watches all this, biting his lip. Michonne_ _gives him a questioning glance. Michonne_ _is close to him, which is effecting him in ways it honestly shouldn't._

_"He won't tell me!" Brian suddenly shouted. She blinked. "He told he can't like you because... you're black! I don't understand why and he won't tell me!" The teen groans mentally, great. He had meant to stop him from saying that._

_The girl's face goes blank and her shoulders ridged. He watches her change with a churning stomach. Then she lightly smiles at the young boy, "Are you throwing a temper tantrum because of that?" her tone is disapproving. "You can't make him tell you by crying and throwing a fit." Her eyes go to Daryl again, her expression unreadable._

_He looks down at the book she's handing him. "Goodbye, Moon. They love it." Her tone is different and after saying that and giving the children around her a grin, she leaves quickly._

_Daryl just groans as she walks out of the room. Great. Somehow he managed to fuck that up. He chewed on his thumb before opening the book and started reading to the children._

_'Next time,' he coaxed himself. 'Next time I see her, I'll just say it was a misunderstanding.'_

* * *

"Lay her on the bed," Hershel instructed. Daryl laid her down gently, brushes a dread from her cheek before pulling away quickly. Hershel just arched an eyebrow at him before getting to work.

Rick appeared at the doorway moments later, "Make sure you cuff her Hershel," he informed, still a little weary of the new addition. The last thing that they needed was another person trying to attack them. "Daryl, time for watch."

Daryl just nodded, his eyes lingering on her unconscious form before heading out to watch. This was too small of a fucking world. He hadn't seen her in years and just like the past she had just abruptly appeared in his life. He wonder what would happen this time around.

Michonne groaned when she woke up. She sat up quickly only to have her arm pull her back down. She frowned at the handcuffs , grumbling softly. That fucking cowboy, no doubt. Him and his lackey. His lackey that looked so familiar. Like someone that had been so important to her at one point in time. From the gruffness to those deep blue eyes, he looked exactly like Daryl.

Daryl. Daryl Dixon. God she hadn't seen him in years. The last time she had she was still so naive. So innocent. So sick. She remembers him though, the one person in the hospital that made her feel like she wasn't sick. Like she was a normal high school girl that giggles and crushes on the bad boy. Her frown deepen.

At one point in time she thought the feeling was mutual. She thought maybe they could try. But he... She groans loudly falling back on the bed. That's in the past. He obviously doesn't remember her. So she should just pretend she doesn't remember him either. Pretend that she felt nothing for him. Maybe if she had done that in the first place she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"How are you feeling," Hershel asked as he hobbles over to her. She jumps a little and looks at him wearily. "The wound to your leg wasn't too deep. Give it about a week and you'll be running marathons again."

She just nodded and wiggled her cuff hand, "And this?" she asked.

"I'll let Rick know your up and he'll talk to you."

She just nodded as the man hobbled out going to summon the cowboy. Maybe she could convince that asshole to give her back her katana. Or at least uncuff her.

However, when Rick came to her cell he spent a majority of the time interrogating her like she was a prisoner. Apart of her could understand him being so weary due to the state of the world. But another part of her felt the building anger, she had came to warn him about his people. She did bring him all that baby crap and this was the thanks she was receiving. Obviously she was injured and couldn't do them any harm, but that didn't stop Rick from treating her like a common criminal.

Their conversation was cut short by Carol, who brought her some food. Michonne was grateful for the interruption because she wasn't sure how much longer before she reached for this pompous assholes neck. Rick had departed shortly after Carol brought her the food. Carol, however, had spent the time watching her carefully from the corner of her eye. She needed to be guarded apparently, Michonne snorted at the thought.

Daryl passes by Hershel's cell after watch, wanting to catch a glimpse at her. Apart of him wonders does she remember him. Another part of him doesn't want her too. He peeks in seeing her sleeping. He feels that familiar warmth filling his stomach, that feeling he hasn't felt in a long time.

He shook his head and continued to his cell. Nothing good will ever come from him feeling anything. He needed to focus on the issues at hand, not something in the past.

* * *

They walked silently through the walkers. Her taking out most of the closer ones and him shooting the ones farther away. After two days of resting, Rick required that she stay under strict guard and he only trusted Daryl with the job. Right now they were scouring through the woods to locate her gear that she had hid away and maybe go shopping in the small town Maggie and Glenn were taken in.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, wondering if he should say something to her. But after watching her slice a zombie down the middle he opted for silence. Once they reached her things they ransacked the town. As they went through town they came across a convenient store, the zombie apocalypse wasn't even a plausible excuse for this place to look like this. She shuddered slightly, bad memories flooding her mind of a different time but a not so different location. She shook the thoughts away and continued to trek through the place now was not the time to dwell on the past.

Michonne felt a squeal wanting to break out of her throat as a rat scurried across her feet. Daryl let out a throaty chuckle.

"Still scared of rodents I see." Daryl stated, attempting to test the waters. To see if she remembered him.

She turned and looked at him incredulously. Half shocked that he remembered her and half shocked that his voice was having an affect on her. She shook off the feeling and continued to walk. "I'm not afraid of anything." she murmured. So, he did remember her, but how much did he actually remember.

"And you're still an asshole, Daryl Dixon."

He starred after her retreating form. Even after all these years, she was still mad at him. He felt his heart clench before he shrugged it off. Because in reality, he was still mad at her too.

**A/N: Hope it was to your liking. We'll try not to make you wait for all the chapters to come out. Editing is a pain.** **Read and Review people.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Daryl had been at the hospital for a few weeks now, hating every minute of it. The kids were noisey and so demanding. That Brian kid had been harassing him every time Michonne had popped her head in to check in on him. Michonne. Now that was a whole other problem in itself. He hadn't gotten a chance to apologize for the comments that were made during their first meeting. Hell, he hadn't gotten to say two words to her before the kids jumped all over her or some nurse came in and took her away._

_Speaking of nurses, those loony women wouldn't stop eyeballing him. Making snarky comments about him being there or about him being fresh meat. _

_Women were so weird._

_A vibrant laugh reached his ears as he entered the children's ward. He smiled when he seen Michonne and another girl playing around the nurses' station. He watched as the girls played small pranks on the overweight nurse before she quickly grabbed the other girl by the ear and drug her away while reprimanding her. Michonne just stayed in her hiding place laughing softly. Daryl went over to her, maybe now he could clear up that whole mess._

_Michonne looked around for the nurse, when she couldn't find her she left her hiding space. She started to head back to her room only to bump into the reading boy, Daryl. Her smile quickly fell at the sight of him and she mumbled an apology._

"_Actually, I wanted to apologize to yew," He began rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't good at talking to girls._

"_What are you apologizing for?" she said narrowing her eyes at him._

"_Erm.. for that umm.. yew know.. stuff.. Brian said a couple of weeks ago.." he stuttered out, "I mean.. yer skins really pretty… umm.. no.. well I mean yer really pretty..wait."_

_Michonne just giggled and touched his arm, "Calm down there Casanova , I get what you mean." Daryl just blushed slightly at the contact and looked down at her hand. "For the record, I think you're really pretty too."_

_Daryl snorted but a smile fell on his lips. "I'm all the rage in this hospital."_

_Her laughter filled the air and warmth filled him from the sound of it. Something about her just banished all the things his Pa and Merle had ever said about people of color._

"_MICHONNE," a nurse called grabbing her by her ear pulling her away, "Don't think I'd let Candace get in trouble all by herself." Michonne just groaned at being caught and waved at Daryl._

"_Bye Daryl! See you later!"_

_Daryl just waved back at her smiling softly. That girl was something else alright._

* * *

Michonne quickly walked away from Daryl as they reached the prison. The journey back had been extremely tense and she just wanted to get away from the haunting memories chasing her. She laid down on the blood splattered bed that had been given to her. Rick sure knew how to make a lady feel welcomed. Heh. That seemed to be a common factor between Rick and Daryl. Treating people like shit.

Her thought were interrupted by the knock on her cell door. She sat up and watched as Rick made his way in her cell along with Daryl.

"We've decided tomorrow morning we're heading out to get our people. You'll lead the way." Rick stated resting his hand on his gun. "But if you try to double cross us, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

Michonne just looked at his unfazed and nodded. She sat there listening to Rick lay out the plan for her. But she had her own plan in mind. She was going to take that Governor piece of shit out. Hopefully everything would go to plan. Rick left the two alone heading down to inform the rest of the plan.

Daryl lingered in her cell for a few more moments wanting to say something. Michonne just glared at him.

"Cat got your tongue, Dixon?"

"Naw, just trying to figure out what's got yer panties in a twist,"

"Have you even seen a woman's panties before?"

A red tint flooded his cheeks and he smirked at her, "Actually, if I recall you had a habit of showing me yer panties." Michonne's mouth fell open before she started chuckling remembering their time together.

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Not something any man is likely to forget."

Her smile fell slowly and she looked toward the wall. "I didn't think you'd remember me," she said biting her lower lip. "It's been years since we last seen each other."

"Didn't think yewd remember me either," he started gripping the crossbow a little tighter, "but since it looks like we're gonna be living together might as well play nice."

"I think I can do that." She arched an eyebrow at him, "Can you?"

He shrugged heading out. "See yew in the morning." He didn't want to lie. He was torn. Because apart of him wanted to resolve this. To lay everything on the table and duke it out. And a different part of him, a weaker part, just wanted to go on pretending.

She nodded laying back down. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Michonne leaned against the car, her leg bleeding out, listening to them bicker. Daryl was pretty adamant about keeping his brother with him but everyone else was against it. She smirked, his brother seemed to be more hated by the group than she was. She frowned when she heard Daryl talk about leaving. Her head burned with anger. And when she glanced over only to see his retreating form she felt her whole body go ablaze. Once again he was leaving her.

"Well patch you up and then you're gone! You got that," Rick barked out at her. She just nodded and slid in the backseat. She glanced out the window on their way back to the prison her leg tingling with pain and her head bustling with anger.

Two days later she was all patched up and surprising still at the prison. Apparently, this Rick character was bat shit crazy; floating around here conversing with dead people. Well, she couldn't talk. She had spent the better half of her time conversing with her dead brother. Apart of her could understand needing something to cling to before reaching the brink of insanity. But Rick had all but run out Tyreese and his group. Thanks to the fast talking of Glenn and Hershel they were able to get them to stay, with the Governor being at their gate they'll need all the help they could get.

She walked around the field, helping to secure the fence when a shot rang out. She quickly ducked for cover only having her katana on her. She could hear the others suppressing fire. And then, for a moment everything was quiet and that's when she heard it, a truck barreling toward the prison. The gate was ripped open and she had to jump from her cover to come out unscathed.

The Hostess truck stopped in the field and an armored suit jumped out of the driver door, opening the back. Waves of zombies came rushing out while the armored man just ran to join the Governor and his men. The Governor released a magazine of rounds into the air, staking his claim on the prison before him and his men drove away. She growled taking out the zombies that headed toward her. She heard Hershel cry out and she rushed in his direction, protecting him from the zombies swarming around him. She attempted to shield him with her body since he was already at a disadvantage. She was glad when Glenn came bolting over killing a few of the zombies with the grill of the truck. She quickly helped Hershel in and jumped in the back slicing up zombies as they passed them by.

They regrouped inside the courtyard. Beth headed inside going to check on baby Judith. The only person missing was Rick. Carl smiled happily when his father finally walked up, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by Daryl and Merle. Michonne felt a small smile form on her lips before she wiped it away. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to start feeling this way. She watched as Carol ran over and threw her arms around Daryl in a bone crushing hug. Michonne felt a small wave of jealous hit her and she turned around to head inside.

Daryl smiled a bit once they made it to the courtyard. He was glad to be back with his other family. He knows that it'll be hard getting them to accept Merle, but Merle was his blood and he didn't want to lose him. He had lost so much already. He grunted as Carol pulled him into a hug and smiled, patting her back. She was one of the few women in his life that he trusted and he was thankful for her friendship. Movement caught his eye as he seen Michonne heading back into the prison; he gently pulled away from the hug and followed her in. Something about her walking away filled him with a desolate feeling.

He walked inside quickly only to bump into her. He opened his mouth to say something but his ears was flooded with the soothing voice of Beth.

"Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light. And the red balloon."

A comforting silence fell over them as they stood there listening to Beth read to Judith. Daryl looked at her slack shoulders and wondered for a moment did she look back on their past together fondly or was it pure disdain all the time.

"That was the first book yew ever suggested I read."

Michonne just nodded, not trusting herself to speak for a moment. "Better than soul eating demons."

Daryl chuckled softly, maybe she did recall on their past together fondly. "Thanks for having my back a few days ago."

Michonne shrugged mumbling, "Thanks for coming back this time."

Daryl looked at her wondering what she meant as she walked away from him. He wanted to ask, but what good would that do. They weren't the same anymore. They weren't close anymore.

* * *

_Daryl frowned as he cleaned up the mess those brats had made. Apart of him was happy that the nurse had came and took the kids off his hands. Another part of him was pissed off that she hadn't bothered to make the kids pick up after themselves. His court requirement was to read to the little munchkins not be their maid. Stupid court. Stupid Danny. Couldn't he get him to pick up trash or something. He continued cleaning up the toys trying to place some of the more noisier toys out of sight. He yelped loudly as he bumped his knee on the small table. Could this day get any worse._

_Michonne let out a giggle watching him, "Nurse Clara got you huh?"_

_Daryl turned quickly at her voice and smiled weakly. How long had she been standing there? "Eh.. I don't know who that is."_

_"She's the only nurse that'll make people clean up after the kids instead of making them do it," she said while heading into the room, closing the door behind her._

_Daryl felt that clenching feeling in his stomach. What was she doing? Why was she closing the door? She shouldn't be making him feel like this, but she does. He wants it to stop. It has to stop. Nothing good would come of them getting together._

_"What are yew doing?"_

_She just pressed her fingers to her lips listening behind the door. She must have been satisfied with what she heard cause she looked back at him and smiled. "I'm hiding from Candace."_

_He nodded sitting down, "Yew seem to be having fun fer someone in the hospital."_

_She smiled at him sitting down next to him, "Well.. it's better then being sad all the time. Not good for my health."_

_"What's wrong with yew?" he questioned giving her a once over. "Yew don't look sick."_

_Michonne clasped her hand on her mouth muffling her laugh. Once she calmed down she just gave him a sad smile. "I have cancer."_

_Daryl's eyes bulged out of his head. Cancer. That's some serious shit. Not a lot of people survive that. She's around his age. She's so young. And she's probably dying. And she's... She's laughing her ass off. Daryl arched an eyebrow at her watching her convulse with laughter next to him._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she choked out, "I couldn't help it."_

_Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, bumping her shoulder a bit. "Jerk."_

_She smiled at him staring at the ceiling, "Nah, I had a pineal tumor."_

_"Had?"_

_Michonne nodded, "Yeah, I had surgery almost a month ago. The doctors said they got it all out, but I have to stay here and do some follow up treatments." She clasp her hands dramatically, "Oh tumor why couldn't you just be benign."_

_"Benign... so yew do have cancer."_

_She just shrugged, "With all the chemo and radiation therapy going on, I better not!" she gushed out, gesturing her hands wildly. "I don't wanna be bald for no reason!"_

_Daryl chuckled at her, "Yewd be pretty bald, a nice shiny head to go with that personality."_

_Michonne bumped his shoulder giggling, "I just want to go home really. I mean I've made a lot of friends here... but it isn't home, ya know?"_

_Daryl nodded, he knew extremely well what it's like to feel out of place. To have a secure place that you call home ripped from you and finding yourself stuck with trying to find a new one. It's been a long time since anything felt like home to him._

_"So, why are you here? You're definitely not sick."_

_"Court order."_

_"Court? You're just a kid."_

_"I ain't no kid!" he yelled._

_Michonne jumped a little shocked by his outburst. "Sorry." they both mumbled in unison as an awkward silence fell on them._

_"I helped my brother steal a car."_

_"Ah, so big brother got you in trouble." She smirked, "That's the older siblings job you know."_

_Daryl snorted pulling his legs closer to his chest, "Been that way my whole life. Merle has this way of always getting me in trouble."_

_Michonne frowned and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Well.. the hospital isn't too bad a punishment." He just nodded._

_"You know I used to get my little brother in trouble all the time. I'd eat all the sweets and blame it on him. Once I tried my hand at baking, jeez, I had made the biggest mess ever! My mom swore that we'd never get the stain out of the floor." She exclaimed, attempting to get Daryl smiling again._

_"How old is yer brother?"_

_"Fifteen, but you can't tell.. I swear he's so mature. You would think I was the younger child."_

_Daryl laughed, "Well yer are pretty immature."_

_"You already told me I was pretty," she smirked loving the blush that appeared on his face. "No need to tell me again."_

_"Wha. no... I .. I didn't mean... " he stuttered out. Michonne laughed at him._

_"AH HA!"Candace yelled as she burst in the room, "I found you..." she trailed off seeing how close they were and smirked turning to leave the room. "Oh 'Chonne, if you wanted to sneak off to see your boyfriend all you had to do was say so." She called as she left the room, her laugh echoing throughout the hallway._

_They both looked at each other blushing, before busting out laughing._

**A/N: Sorry,Sorry! I've been busy with errands for my mum and I've been catching up with school work that I decided not to do. I kept editing the chapter. Don't fret my pets, Chapter 3 is all done and is just waiting to be finished with editing. I do mostly all the work on my phone so that's why editing takes so long. Me and Thisway have been working on Chapter 4. We hope you guys enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne leaned against the railing of the tower, she was stuck keeping watch to prevent another sneak attack from the Governor. Things had settled down since the attack on the prison. But she was sure that sicko was plotting his next move.

"Michonne," Maggie called out as she climbed the tower. "I brought you some lunch." She nodded silently thanking the girl. Maggie had been one of the few people here who was warming up to her. They found themselves falling into small conversations.

"See anything," Maggie asked handing Michonne the food.

"Same old,same old." she mumbled as she began eating.

Maggie nodded, looking out to the open field. Michonne had been a good comrade to them. She quickly put herself on the line to help someone in danger and Maggie respected her for that. On some levels they had begun to be friends.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there something between you and Daryl?" Maggie questioned not taking her eyes from the open field.

At the sound of the question Michonne began choking on her food. "What?" she coughed out.

Maggie squirmed a bit trying not to look at her. Michonne sometimes had a look that unhinged people.

"Well... I heard Beth and Carol talking about how funny you two act around each other...so I thought I'd ask."

Beth. And Carol. How strange were they acting around each other if it was becoming apparent to most occupied people in the prison.

Lately, her and Daryl had been trying to avoid each other since their brief discussion. But somehow they found themselves bumping into each, creating the most awkward atmosphere, and making excuses not to be around each other. Hell when one entered a room the other made some ridiculous excuse to leave.

Michonne opened her mouth to deny the claim when calculated movement caught her eye. Maggie stood up quickly squinting. As the figure came closer, Maggie was able to recognize them immediately.

"Its Andrea."

Michonne's stomach churned. As if this day couldn't get any better.

They climbed down quickly, Maggie going to go grab the group and Michonne heading toward the gate to let her in. A small voice in the back of her head suggested leaving her out there to be eaten. But she knew that Andrea was dear to her. Andrea was the first friend that she had made in the apocalypse. She was also the first person that didn't make Michonne cringe at the possibility of creating a friendship. One of the few people that she had trusted in this broken world.

Michonne had let her in as the group ran out. Rick pointed his gun at her demanding her weapon, apparently he was cautious of her too. Michonne follows silently as Rick grabs her arm and drags her inside to talk.

Daryl sat there listening to Andrea defend that man and he ignites with anger. How could she defend that asshole. A man so quick to pit brother against brother, all for the sick pleasure of watching it. He diverted his attention from her and scanned the group. His eyes fell on Michonne. She looked passive about the whole thing but he could see hurt in her eyes. Apparently, there was some bad blood between them.

Andrea turned and glared at Michonne.

"What have you told them?"

"The truth," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Apparently not the entire truth," Andrea growled out. "Phillip's a good man. He may be eccentric at times but he does what he thinks is best for his people. He's just trying to survive."

"No, he does what's best for him. He's trying to make a nice shiny place for himself on the top. He doesn't care who he has to kill to get there either."

"God, you just don't know him"

"I knew men like him."

The group just watched the banter between the two unsure whether or not to step in. It seemed like this should be a private moment between the two women. Instead it was displayed in front of them.

"But that was then, this is now 'Chonne."

Michonne shook her head scoffing, "Just because the world has gone to shit doesn't mean people change. The world was already shit before the apocalypse even started. You of all people should know that."

The women engaged in a staring contest, the tension in the room rising quickly.

"Michonne didn't have to tell us anything," Glenn spoke up, caressing Maggie's hand. "He showed us what kind of man he is after he attacked Maggie."

"Attacked..what" Andrea stuttered out. There was no way. This couldn't be the same man. It couldn't.

Michonne shook her head walking away. If Andrea didn't want to acknowledge that man was a monster and there was nothing anyone could do about that. She walked out into the courtyard resting on one of the picnic tables.

Daryl walked away from them as they tried to explain the events to Andrea. She couldn't just wrap her head around it. But she had always been like that, unable to accept the facts that were right in front of her face. In reality, they were all like that. They were only human. He spotted Michonne and tighten his grip on his crossbow, it was time to stop dancing around each other.

Michonne looked at Daryl's approaching figure and inwardly groaned. What was this, shit friend day. Daryl sat next to her silently contemplating on how he should approach this. She had pulled away before and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Remember when we stole Nurse Clara's spiny chair and took it on a ride throughout the pediatric ward?"

Michonne snorted chuckling softly. " Yeah. I got confined to my room for like a week."

Daryl smirked at her, "It was more like two days but yeah, we can say a week."

Michonne drew back to hit his shoulder, but then she just let her hand fall in her lap. What was she doing. Sitting here with Daryl reminiscing like they were the best of friends.

"What are you doing Daryl?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Trying this again,"

Michonne cocked an eyebrow at him and shook her head, "Sometimes its not that easy."

"It can be."

She smiled sheepishly, feeling like that seventeen year old girl that spent her days playing around the hospital with her redneck trouble maker. He had always had that affect on her and she used to love it, but right now she hated it so much.

"You think?"

"I know."

* * *

_Daryl walked through those doors for the millionth time that day. He had finished his session with the kids without any interruption from Michonne. The last time he had seen her, she had dragged him around the hospital, annoying the hell out of the staff and started making a plan to sneak down to the old records room_.

_He sighed, about to leave. Maybe he just wouldn't see her today. He looked around once more for good measure, but he only spotted Candace sitting on the floor like she was waiting for something._

_He arched an eyebrow walking over to her. Candace looked at him with a mischievous smirk._

_"Hey," he began, "Yew_ _seen Michonne."_

_"Hi reading boy!" She waved, "Michonne_ _is actually in her room today."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows. He had never been to Michonne's room. He was under the impression that she shared it with someone and that's why he had never received an invite. _

_"What room?" _

_"432~B," she replied in a singsong voice. _

_"Thanks," he called as he headed in search of her room. He had asked a few nurses for help but their directions were so vague and a pain in the ass to follow. After searching around the hospital for almost a half an hour he finally found it. He pushed open her door and smiled weakly at her. _

_"Chonne?" _

_She just groans a little and rolls over, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Daryl," she slurred out. _

_Daryl's forehead creased with worry. He had never seen her like this. "Everything okay?" _

_She just shakes her head slowly. _  
_"I don feel good." _

_"I can get a nurse for yew." _

_She shakes her head. Nurses and doctors. Medicine and procedures. That's what made her feel ill in the first place. She was sick of this place. She was sick of these white washed walls and the smell of disinfectant. She was sick of the butterfly needles and all the IVs. All the test. All the death. She was sick of her parents only stopping by once a week. She was sick of the disgusting food that the nurses bring her. __She was sick of not feeling at home._  


_"Just stay with me?" _

_Daryl nodded, rubbing her back hoping that it soothed her. He watches as a small smile appears on her face and she closes her eyes again. _

_She closed_ _her eyes, but he doesn't leave her side. He's trapped inside his thoughts. Apart of him wonders if maybe her treatment isn't working. Maybe things were getting worse. He didn't want to give any weight to such thoughts, but as he sat there looking at her, he couldn't banish such things from his mind. _

_"Daryl.." She murmured softly. _

_"Hmm?" _

_"Read me a story." _

_He snickered softly, creating a makeshift story. Some nonsense about princes and princesses. He had read a dozen of those for the past two months. He loathed those kind of stories, but he knew how much she liked them.  
_

_"Daryl..." she whispered opening her eyes._

_"Yeah?" _

_"Promise me you'll stay." She reached for his hand, grasping it tightly.  
_

_He nodded, squeezing her hand back. "Promise."_

_When the nurse looked in the room, a small smile fell on her lips. The two teens were curled up together their hands still intertwined. Even though she knew she should wake the boy and tell him to go home. Something about the scene made her stop and walk away. In a deary place like this, sometimes a little happiness is needed._

_Daryl blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. He tried to get up but a weight on his chest was preventing that. He looked down only to be greeted by a mass of unkempt hair. _

_"Chonne," he whispered. "Chonne, I gotta go."_

_No response._

_"Chonne.."_

_She squirmed a little, burying her head in his chest._

_"Stay," she mumbled._

_Daryl felt his face burn. Didn't she realize how close they were. How wrong this was. How they could never be together. How she was affecting him. How perfect it felt to have her in his arms. He sighed in resignation and closed his eyes wrapping an arm around her middle. At least he'd enjoy this small piece of heaven because he didn't know when he would ever be able to taste it again._

* * *

They sat on the picnic table in a comfortable silence. A while ago, Michonne had found herself opening up to him. Telling him small details of her life after she left the hospital. Telling him about her family, but clamming up when he asked about her brother. She wasn't ready to divulge such information. She also found herself listening to the many adventures he had been on courtesy of his brother, but what shocked her was his lack of any female companionship. Apparently women didn't find him to be a catch. They were too focused on the older Dixon.

Throughout the conversation neither had noticed that her hand lay comfortably intertwined with his.  
But someone else had noticed.

Merle watched his brother and that black girl getting cozy together. Even though the world had ended, he couldn't let go of his prejudice. Well, he could, but something about seeing them together makes him discard all thoughts of letting it go. This was his baby brother, his only blood. He would never say it aloud, but he wanted to protect Daryl. He knew that the end of the world was no time to try to get close to someone who could easily die the next day. And with the Governor having his eye on the woman, he knew her days were numbered. He sauntered over to them, frowning at the pair.

"Well Darlene, I didn't know you like dark meat."

The couple looked at Merle and immediately separated from each other. Michonne stood up quickly and walked away from the pair. There was more than bad blood between her and Merle and nothing good would come from them being around each other. She knew it wouldn't take much for them to start arguing. And the feeling that Daryl had sparked in her was just to good to let go.

The look that Merle was giving them was unsettling. She knew that look. That look that she had received so many times as a black girl growing up in the racist south. The look that suggested that she was an inferior person that needed to learn her place. A look that Daryl had only given her once.

Daryl watched her walk away, a frown gracing his features. She left so quickly, like maybe she was ashamed of being close to him. They were making some progress to be friends again. However, when he turned and looked at his brother he started second guessing his decision to be friends with her. It might have just been Merle's appearance that drove her away, but the look on his face spoke volumes. Merle glowered above him shaking his head.

"Wow little brotha."

"Shut it, Merle."

"I'm just sayin. It's the end of the world. You wanna partake in some forbidden fruit."

"We was just talkin."

"And hand holdin, making googlie eyes at each other. Poor Darlene." He smirked.

Daryl opened his mouth to dispute his brother's claims, but he can't. What was he thinking. Even in the past, he didn't stand a chance with Michonne. Hell, their friendship was seen a taboo in his house. His father would have beat him mercilessly if he knew of their friendship.

"Yew won't mix well, stop before yew make a fool of yerself," Merle stated as he stood walking away from his baby brotha.

Daryl just stared at his back shaking his head. He shouldn't have been so impulsive. He shouldn't have tried to revive anything with her. He should leave that life where it belongs; dead and buried in the past.

* * *

_The young waitress walked over to the table smiling brightly at Dixon family. Tonight was their annual Dixon family reunion. Which they had attended, gotten shitfaced, and dragged their two young sons to a diner for a late night meal. Daryl, being so young, drew on his place mat that the hostess had sat down for him, and Merle just rested his head in his hands waiting patiently for the night to end_.

_"Hi! I'm Becca, what can I start you guys off with?" She questioned pulling out her small notepad to take their order._

_The boy's father looked up and sneered. What the fuck was this thing doing walking over to them. God, these things were like cockroaches, infecting society. Someone needed to put these maggots in their place._

_"Yew can get me another fucking waitress, I don't want some fucking coon handling my food."_

_The girls smile faltered and tears welled up in her eyes, but she just nodded and walked away. Daryl watched this transaction with wide eyes, shocked that his father could be so mean._

_"Pa," he stuttered out, " why were ye so mean to the lady?"_

_His father cut his eyes at him and frowned. " That ain't no lady son, that's a bitch who ain't learned its place in the world yet."_

_"But.." Daryl started, only to be stopped by Merle who grabbed his arm, shaking his head at his younger brother. Daryl furrowed his brows. He didn't understand. He was so young, how could he. He looked to his brother, hoping that he could shed some light on what transpired, but Merle had done his part and he wanted the matter closed. He looked to his mother hoping that she would disagree with his father claims, but she could barely hold her head up._

_A minute later an emotionless waitress came over and took their order._

_But that moment stuck with him and distorted his whole world view._

* * *

Daryl chewed on his thumb, trying to figure out how he was going to talk to her about this. How he was going to tell her that he made a mistake and that he shouldn't have brought anything up. How was he going to tell her that he's an idiot. That he's a coward. That his brother is all that he has left, and he doesn't want to lose him. He sighed heavily, how did he always find himself in these situations.

He shook those thoughts from his head. He'll focus on figuring that out later, right now he needed to find Rick and see what they were going to do about Andrea. He needed to delay breaking things off with Michonne.

**A/N: Finally got some time to breathe and edit. It took a little longer due to the format getting all messed up. I don't know what's going on with Evernote. I'm glad you guys have been enjoying the story and sticking it out with us through all these crazy editing processes. I'm sorry because it's mostly me. I read it like a million times and still find things I want to add or scrap. **

**Anyways, opinions and input are welcome. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It makes me extremely happy that you guys like what we're doing.**

**Until next time lovely loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

Michonne hates him.

It's not an exaggeration, she hates him.

Hates him for slipping under her skin, infecting her blood stream and paralyzing her heart. Hates him for reeling her in and then watching her flop around like a fish out of water.

They had spent all that time talking, falling back in sync with one another, past emotions pushing themselves to the surface. But one look from his brother and everything stopped. He avoided her, speaking to her indifferently, filling her with that sense of abandonment, breaking her trust all over again. Breaking her heart again. She scoffs to herself. Why did she even bother trying again with him, she knew nothing could come of it.

But that tiny voice in her head reprimanded her. Because she does know why. She remembers those eight months together was like a dream. Even when he was released from him 'punishment', he still came to see her. She remembers him being the only thing in that stupid hospital that made her feel like she was home.

And she remembers how devastating it was to lose him. How everything she valued was ripped from her after he left. How everything was just gone and her world had disintegrated before her eyes. Once she found him again, she wanted to remain guarded. She wanted to remain detached. But he was a stealthy little thing, slipping in and blooming in her heart without her even noticing. He was like an impervious weed. She wished she could take a hoe and dig him out.

Michonne groaned, falling back on her new mattress, trying to will these thoughts and feelings away. This was ridiculous. She needs to focus on surviving, not fixing whatever the hell this was. She nodded to herself. She wasn't even going to think about it anymore.

"I'm not interrupting a ritual, am I?" a voice rang out pulling Michonne from her thoughts. She sat up quickly and looked up at Maggie and Glenn leaning against the door smiling smugly at her.

"No rituals, too much at once."

"Going on a run, wanna come?" Maggie asked smiling brightly. Maggie didn't question Michonne's cryptic words. She never did, because she knows that Michonne is closed off and there are somethings that she's not ready to tell them. Maggie seemed to be the only one in the group that loved to go on runs. Michonne thought that it had something to do with her and Glenn usually going together.

"It'll be good to get out of the prison," Glenn added.

Michonne just nodded, grabbing her katana and following them out.

* * *

Things at the prison had been restless since Andrea's visit. Most of the members tried going on about their daily routine, while others were thinking of ways to prevent this from happening. Hershel and Carol were not strangers to admitting that they wanted a chance to leave while they still could.

Rick and Daryl were outside, fortifying the barriers. They knew it would only be a matter of time before the Governor and his men would return. But this time they wanted to be prepared, no more surprises. Mainly, both men just wanted to block out their raging thoughts with tedious labor. Rick felt himself slipping more lately. Last night he found himself following Lori down in the tunnels. It was when a small horde attempted to attack him that he realize how detrimental his mental state was becoming. He needed to get it together, before he lost more than his mind.

Daryl had been having a horribly arduous argument with himself. Ever since his small talk with Merle, he had been avoiding Michonne. He tried to make it appear like he was just busy by making himself scarce around the prison. In spite of his efforts, he was pretty sure that when he bolted in the opposite direction of her, it may have made her suspicious.

His head snapped up when he heard some laughter in the courtyard. Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne had just came out of the prison. Maggie laughing at something Glenn had said and Michonne just walking with them with a grin plastered on her face. Glenn spotted them in the walkway above and called out.

"Rick, we're going on a quick run."

Rick just looked in their direction and nodded. "Be quick, and be safe."

Glenn just nodded in his direction and headed for the truck. Michonne and Daryl locked eyes for a second before he ducked his head away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just cut her out of his life. He tried that before and it ended up being one of his biggest regrets.

Both men snapped up at the sound of a car approaching. They quickly grabbed their weapons and rushed down to the courtyard. Glenn, Maggie, quickly placed their guns in their hands and moved for cover. Michonne unsheathe her katana and ducked on the side opposite of Glenn and Maggie. They all looked at the car in trepidation waiting for something to happen. It took a minute but a mass of unkempt blonde hair poked out of the driver side.

"Rick," Andrea called out.

The group physically relaxed at the sound of her voice and made moves to let her in. Michonne sheathed her sword and started to head back in the prison. There wouldn't be any runs today. Maggie pouted a little at the thought of missing out on a run, but she was hoping that whatever news Andrea had would be worth it. Maybe she had reasoned with this Governor and things could go back to normal. Well, as normal as things have been since the group came to the farm.

Andrea stepped out of the car looking at the group but then focusing all her attention on Rick.

"He wants to negotiate."

* * *

The group watched in silence as Rick paced around in the prison. Him, Daryl, and Hershel had just returned from their meeting with the Governor. Things in the prison had calmed down since Beth had shot a round into the air making everyone settle but now they were on edge.

"We're going to war."

A few gasp and snorts were heard. Some members of the group had anticipated this. Figuring out the Governor and what he stood for. But other members were surprised, trying to comprehend how they could go to war with few little people. Few little ammo. Sure, the haul that Rick had brought back a few days ago was more than enough to aid them, but they still had walkers at their door.

Rick started directing task on what needed to be done in order to prepare for the fight. A sickening feeling settling in his stomach knowing that he hasn't told his people the truth. He stalked off quickly after telling everyone what needed to be done. Hershel, noticing his shifty eyes and disturbed look, followed him.

"Now I bet ya wished yew would've gone through with my idea," Merle hissed at Michonne.

Michonne just looked at him indifferently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yew know me and yew are going to be the first two to burn," he seethed.

Michonne gave him a bored looked and that was enough for Merle. He just walked away from her shaking his head, mumbling something about 'dumb bitches' and 'stupid people'.

Daryl stood back and watched the interaction between the two. Obviously, something happened while they were gone. And it didn't seem like his brother was making an attempts to make amends with the people he had wronged. He walked over to Michonne's retreating form and grabbed her arm gently. "Yew okay?"

Michonne looked at him startled. "Are you talking to me now?"

"Look, are yew okay or not?"

Michonne ripped her arm out of his grasp, sizing him up. How dare he? After walking around here being an asshole to her he thinks he can waltz back in like nothing ever happened. "Fuck off, Daryl." She stalks off, angry all over again.

Daryl watched her retreating back and sighed. How was he going to fix this. He walked off in the opposite direction, forgetting about the other people in the room that watched him and Michonne with interest.

Carl followed Daryl out. He may be a kid, but he wanted to know what was going on. Michonne had wiggled her way into his heart and he thought of her as a close friend, another member of the group. And a small part of him thought of her as a mother figure or maybe an older sister.

He caught up to Daryl and began matching his pace.

"Something wrong?"

"Ain't nothing right." Daryl groaned out. He was not about to have this conversation with Carl.

"Doesn't take a lot of effort to make something right. You know that. My dad knows that." Carl said making little gestures with his hands. "When it comes to the group, it's something as simple as talking it out."

"Yer just a kid, yew wouldn't understand."

Carl puffed out his chest in anger. "I may be just a kid, but sometimes kids understand things better than adults."

"Calm down there Mighty Mouse," Daryl exclaims while ruffling Carl's hair. "I know yer like the smartest guy here."

Carl just smiles weakly. Daryl had been like a big brother to him and it was always nice to hear his appraisal.

"If you like her, you should just tell her."

Daryl blanched, snapping his head quickly toward Carl eyes wide. "Wh..Wha.. What?"

"Michonne." Carl started smirking at Daryl's reddening cheeks. "If you like her you should just tell her. It's the end of the world, you shouldn't deny yourself the things you want because you're not guaranteed a second chance this time."

Daryl smirked and nudged him a bit. "When did you get so wise?"

Carl just grinned and walked off. It was about time he took his own advice.

* * *

_Daryl grumbled as he trekked to the hospital late at night. He wasn't sure how Michonne had talked him into this but she had. She said to come back later tonight because she had a surprise for him._

_But sneaking out had been a complicated task. His pa was drunk again and Trina was being a pain which pissed his dad off. He took his anger out on Trina and Daryl when he tried to break it up. His face still stung from the impact of his pa's fist. And breathing was being a chore after his pa had repeatedly kicked him in the ribs. But despite all the pain he went through, he wanted to see his surprise. He wanted to see her._

_As he got closer to the hospital his pace slowed. How was he just supposed to walk around in the hospital without the nurses sending him away. He swore under his breath. He'd have to find away to sneak in, but he couldn't afford to get caught_. _Fuckin Michonne and her brilliantly vague ideas._

_"Psst"_

_Daryl stopped and looked around, searching for the source of the sound. _

_"Pssssst Daryl"_

_His forehead creased with confusion. A figure stepped from the shadows waving its arms. Daryl squinted and noticed that it was Michonne signaling for him to come over. He quickly ran over and she pulled him into a hug. _

_"You came!"_

_Daryl nodded, pulling her closer to him. "What are yew doing out here?"_

_"Waiting for you stupid."_

_He laughed softly as she pulled from the embrace, taking her hand in his and pulling him through the woods. Daryl just tighten his hand around hers._

_"We're meeting Candace and Johnny." Michonne said excitedly._

_"Who's Johnny?" _

_"A friend of Candace, he's got a car!"_

_"Where are we goin?"_

_"A night on the town, just me and you." she said blushing a bit_. _She had spent all day making sure that everything went perfectly. Her and Candace had been talking lately about sneaking out, and in reality, she just felt cheated that she only got to see Daryl while in the hospital. She wanted tonight to be special._

_Daryl smirked at her but as they reached the Candace and her friend he noticed that Michonne wasn't donning her usual hospital gown. Instead she was wearing some dark low rise jeans and a tight fitted tank top that had a cute design across her chest. Daryl could hardly pay attention to whatever was on the front of her shirt because he was too enthralled with her bare back and shoulders. That tantalizing skin that was begging to be kissed. He beat down the groan that was begging to be released. God, she was gorgeous._

_As they moved farther into the light Michonne glanced back at him with a smile, but when she got a full look at him her smile quickly disappeared. _

_"Daryl!" she exclaimed moving closer to his face brushing her fingers near his darken eye and swollen cheek, "What happen?"_

_Daryl just looked confused for a moment before it hit him. His pa must have left a bruise. He cursed silently under his breath, he should've been more concerned about whether there were any visible scars rather than being eager to get out and see her. _

_"It's nothin"_

_"No, it's something," she gave him a pointed look, "Are you alright?"_

_He pushed her hand away, "I'm fine" he stated as he began walking away from her. She grabbed his arm quickly pulling him back._

_"Daryl..."_

_He sighed heavily. He didn't want to talk about this. Not now. Not ever. He wants to be mad at her. For noticing. For asking questions. No one ever does that. No one cares to do that. But she does. And her caring about him just scares him even more._

_"What happened?"_

_He groaned softly and turned to her. "It's not a big deal Chonne."_

_"Daryl."_

_"Chonne"_

_She groaned and moved closer to him, "Please"_

_He turned his head away. The look she was giving him was melting all the barriers he'd place around the subject. The way she said the words made him want to take her in his arms and tell her everything. He tried to shrug those thoughts off. He hates how these thoughts about her find themselves creeping up on him. They can't be together. No matter how he feels about her, he knows that they can't._

_"HEY! Are you two coming or what?"_

_Michonne doesn't pay Candace any mind and she slips her hand down to his, "Do you still want to go?" she murmurs softly. _

_He tightens his hand around hers and smiles weakly. "Let's go." Her face lights up at his answer and they walk over to the car, Michonne sticking her tongue out at Candace and sliding in the back seat. Daryl slides in after her nodding at the boy and smiling at Candace._

_"Jeez, you guys always take forever!"_

_Michonne just laughs as they head out._

_The car ride is quiet, well, for the two in the backseat it is. Candace is yammering on to Johnny about the hospital and he's telling her the things she's missed at her old school. They're like two old housewives chatting about the latest neighborhood gossip. After driving for a while they come to a stop in a town. Michonne pushes Daryl out and smiles at the two._

_"We'll meet you guys on the hill, alright Chonne?"_

_"Got it!"_

_"Don't have too much fun young lady and Daryl.. "_

_Daryl looks toward Candace with a confused look. "Yea?"_

_"Wear a condom!" She exclaims as they drive off, her laughter ringing in their ears._

_Michonne just shakes her head at Candace's antics and smiles at Daryl. She wraps her arm around his as they walk heading to an unknown destination. They walk around for a bit, some bystanders giving them weird looks; Daryl's a little weary of the people but Michonne just smiles not paying them any mind. At last they come to a halt and she pulls him into some club. _

_"Really Chonne? A club."_

_"Hey, hey, hey! I haven't been dancing in ages."_

_"I don dance!"_

_Michonne shook her head and pulled him close, "Well tonight, you do."_

_Darly leaned back against the booth attempting to catch his breath, that girl never stopped moving. She had yanked him on the floor and spent the better half of their time together dancing with him. He laughed at some of the old school moves that she did and he even found himself joining her in the ridiculous dancing. She had finally let him breath, bouncing off to go get them something to drink. He smiled softly to himself, this was some night, and it was worth the beating he would receive if his pa found out._

_"Drinks!" she exclaimed as she slid in the booth next to him handing him his water. He sat up straight drinking his water looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Her bangs were slightly matted to her face due to all the sweat and her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of red, she looked so beautiful._

_"Yer like a walking ball of energy." He said sitting his bottle down. "How long yew been dancing?"_

_"A few years. I used to dance, but then I started getting all these headaches... so mom told me I couldn't anymore."_

_Daryl nodded, slipping his hand into hers. It seemed her illness had taken so much from her. But she was never upset about it. She had resigned herself to a fate of being sick and she made the most of it. Always optimistic. Always smiling. Hell, even when Brian said those things to her she still managed to smiled at him when she came by during his readings._

_"I'm sorry I dragged you out here," she stated fiddling with the lid to her water looking down. "I just.. hate that we only get to see each other at the hospital."_

_"Well, when yew get better maybe we can hang outside of the hospital." He said heat flooding to his cheeks. "Ya know, maybe go get some food and watch a flick."_

_Michonne's head shot up and she grinned, "Are you asking me out on a date?"_

_"No...I mean yes.. I mean... well if yew want to... i mean not saying that yew have to... but ya know.." he stuttered out._

_Michonne chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I would love to."_

_Daryl's face was on fire. _

_A soft melody flooded the building and Michonne pulled him up to the dance floor. She pulled him close wrapping her arms around his neck and him placing his arms around her waist. They swayed slowly to the music. She laid her head on his chest smiling as they moved. She stayed there listening to his heartbeat as he rest his chin on her head._

_No words were needed._

* * *

Daryl looked at Carl's retreating form and hoisted up his crossbow on his shoulder. Mighty Mouse had a point. But he wasn't sure that he could just go in there and tell her how he felt. The last time he tried he ended up ruining their friendship over his own anger. But things were different now.

"Daryl." Rick called out.

Daryl turned and looked at him, seeing him signaling him over. He walked over steeling himself for the orders that Rick was going to bark out and the questions that may come up about Merle's loyalty to the group. He noticed Hershel standing there looking bothered. His issues with Michonne could wait til later.

"When the Governor and me talked, he said that he'd put an end to all this. That there would be no more bloodshed if I gave him one thing."

"Wait, what? Rick yew said he wants the prison and that we're going to war."

"I needed the group to be scared, to get the gears turning, and to make sure they're alright with the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice, what? Rick, man, what does he want?"

"He wants Michonne."

Daryl head start spinning. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. His stomach had dropped out and his ears were ringing. He starred at Rick, he could see his lips moving but he couldn't hear the words. Rick. He was going to give her up. To a monster. There was no way. He wouldn't. Rick wouldn't. Daryl shook his head trying to process this.

Rick was considering giving Michonne to the Governor. His stomach churned. Bile was quickly rising in his throat. This wasn't happening.

Rick wouldn't go through with this… would he? He hadn't been right lately, everyone noticed.

"I'm going to talk with, Merle."

His attention snapped back and he looked at the troubled leader, and he began to shake his head. How could he go through with this? He couldn't.

"I can't go through with this, Rick." He plainly says.

Rick looks oddly relieved at his words but manages to say his next words anyway. "I need your support on this, Daryl." He leans forward, blue eyes wide. "This could save everyone. Are you willing to sacrifice everyone for her. He wants her, maybe we can avoid a war and we can save ours."

"She ain't one of ours?" The crossbow carrier snapped and his friend stepped back, surprised. Biting his lip he attempted calming down. "You don't understand…. but… I can't back you on this Rick. Not this time." He looked at his friend and a steely moment moved between them as Daryl looked as if he was going to say more but instead quickly turned and walked away.

"Daryl." Rick called out.

Daryl stopped walking, his breathing erratic. What Rick was asking of him. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't betray her like that. Not again. Rick walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder that he quickly brushed off.

"It ain't right, man." Daryl breaths out, "It ain't right."

"I know, I don't like this idea either. But are you willing to risk everything for her?"

He would. He knew he would. But he couldn't make that call. That call shouldn't even have to be made. He glared at Rick. "It ain't right!" he barked out.

"Let's all just take a step back and think about this Rick," Hershel said hoping to diffuse some of the tension between the two.

Daryl walked off angry as hell that Rick was doing this.

Rick watched him go and sighed. Daryl's loyalty had meant the world to him and in time he hoped that Daryl could see that this was the best decision. In time he hoped he could see that this was the best decision. He had to protect his people. Rick walked off in search of Merle.

* * *

Merle was thrashing his cell, searching for some blow. These people, the looks, the whispers, it all made his skin crawl. It wasn't like Woodbury. In Woodbury he was respected, people talked to him, not about him. And no body feared him. He wanted to wipe the feeling away. He wanted to be able to cohabit with these people without this itch. This itch that coursed through his veins.

"Merle, I need you to do something."

Merle's head shot up at the sound of Rick's voice. He stood up and walked over to the door of his cell.

"What can I do for yew Officer Friendly?"

"The Governor said he'll put an end to all the bloodshed if we give him Michonne," Rick stated not beating around the bush with the older Dixon. "It's another shot to remedy the situation."

"And yew think yew can trust him? One time out on a run some of the men didn't agree with his tactics. Instead of talking to them, he threw them to the walkers. And after they were bitten he didn't kill them. Naw, that's to nice. He watched as they bleed out. How they took their last breath. And he stood their the whole time, and smiled. Smiled, like it was the most beautiful thing in the world to him."

Rick felt queasy, but he kept his passive expression. He wouldn't tell Merle that he has completely swayed him.

"So go on, give him that girl. He ain't gonna kill her, ya know. He's just gonna do thangs to her. Cause he's been itchin to get his hands on her for a while now. Maybe take one of her eyes out. Or both most likely. Yew'll let that happen? For a shot?" Merle snorts shaking his head, "Yer cold as ice officer friendly."

Rick just starred at him and Merle just smirked. "Yer gonna need wire. Something strong. Something she can't chew through. Gonna need to get her alone, knock her out and tie her up, she's too strong to take out awake."

Something in Rick shifted and he was suddenly uncomfortable. Had Merle done this before. Had the Governor had Merle do this before.

"She needs to be delivered by noon," Rick croaked out.

Merle just smirked, watching Rick squirm was better than any high he could receive. The man that claimed to be so moral and upright was crumbling right before his eyes. And he loved it. Loved it when people chose to think of him as a monster but they came to him to do their most nefarious task.

Rick just nodded his head and stalked off. Merle smirked and headed down to one of the storage room, he was going to need some gear if he was gonna deliver Michonne.

* * *

Daryl jammed his blade in another zombies skull. All he wanted to do was ram it through Rick. How could he do this. How could even consider giving another human beings life to that man. Daryl snorted, he wasn't a man, he was a pathetic piece of shit that had been given too much power. He was like Rick, on that slippery slope to crazy town. Hell, the Governor could be the president of crazy town.

Daryl groaned and grabbed his hair. Rick couldn't do this. He wouldn't let him do this. He tucked his knife back in its holster and headed off to talk to Rick. He was going to stop this.

"Daryl!" Rick called out rushing over.

Daryl stood upright and met him half way. "What?"

"Have you seen your brother?"

Daryl cocked an eyebrow. "Not since earlier. Why?"

"Fuck!" Rick screamed out rubbing his face trying to compose himself.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Merle's gone... I think he already headed out to take Michonne to the Gov-"

Rick's sentence was cut off as Daryl's fist roughly collided with his cheek. Rick staggered back on his feet, trying to regain his balance from the impact of Daryl's blow and he looked at his friend with wide eyes and furrowed brows. But Daryl just turned his head.

"I'm going to find my brotha, and stop him before he hands her over."

"I changed my mind, I decided not to give her up... I was going to tell Merle that."

Daryl nodded, he couldn't speak to Rick right now. He knows that he's sorry, but that does nothing to cease the roaring fire in his stomach. He knew if he tried he would just lash out at him, and he doesn't have time to talk. He's gotta go find his brother and his girl.

**A/N: I've been having more time to update so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a couple of days. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed Read and Review**

**Until next time lovely loves.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Two travelers were on a road together when a bear suddenly appeared on the scene."_

_"What kind a bear?" a young voice quipped._

_"Grizzly, I don't know Courtney." Daryl responded rubbing his face. "Please stop interrupting, there are hundreds of these little things."_

_Courtney just pouted but she didn't say anything else._

_"Now, before the bear observed them, one made for a tree at the side of the road and climbed up into the branches and hid there, smart right?"_

_The children nodded, Brian sitting close making faces at the lack of pictures in the book. Courtney, however, just gripped her teddy bear tighter._

_"What happen to the otha friend Daryl?" She asked her voice shaking. Courtney hated scary stories._

_"I'm gettin to it," he smiled at her trying to reassure her that there was nothing to be afraid of._

_"The other was not so nimble as his companion; and as he could not escape, he threw himself on the ground and pretended to be dead."_

_"He's smart like me!" Brian said proudly puffing his chest out._

_Some of the kids started giggling and Daryl let out a snort._

_"He was probably smarter," Daryl teased. "Now let me finish, we have 247 of these left."_

_The kids all shushed Brian when he opened his mouth to retort._

_"The bear came up and sniffed around-"_

_He was cut off as Michonne burst in the room, her eyes wild, red rimmed with tears and her hair all over the place. She quickly threw herself in his arms and let out a heart wrenching sob. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close as she sobbed into his chest mumbling incoherent sentences. He looked at her nest of hair in confusion. What the hell was going on._

_A nurse ran in quickly after Michonne's disruption._

_"Michonne, Michonne come on dear.. I'll take you back to your room." The nurse coaxed reaching for her._

_Michonne just held onto Daryl tighter, shaking her head as her wails increasing._

_"I'm so sorry." the nurse said to Daryl._

_"Nah its alright, I got her."_

_The nurse nodded, leading the children out of the room. Some of the kids had started crying at the site of Michonne in tears, while the others just looked gloomy over the interruption if their story._

_Daryl held her rubbing small circles in her back hoping to soothe her. As her sobs started to decrease he kept whispering reassuring message, letting her know that he's there. He kissed her head as her sobs turned into small spasms of breath._

_"Daryl," she croaked out in a shuddering voice._

_"What happen Chonne?"_

_"S-S-S-she's...she's gone." she pushed out her lips quivering, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Who's gone?" he whispered._

_"Candace!" she cried. "It was supposed to be fine. She told me. It was supposed to be fine." she pushed back a sob that was trying to rip out of her throat._

_"Shhh." He murmured into her hair gently rocking her._

_"She promised me!" she bellowed, suddenly filled with anger. "She promised to come back. She promised."_

_But in a split second the anger had left her as the knowledge came crashing down on her. She clenched her eyes tightly, tears leaking from the corners, and her breathing becoming increasing sporadic as she tried to suppress the sobs that were clawing at her throat._

_"She promised," she whispered._

_Daryl bit his lower lip holding her close as she gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly. There was nothing he could say. He knew how close the girls were, Michonne had told him. Told him about how their impromptu friendship blossomed into a sisterly love. How Candace was her only friend, her best friend, her sister. And now she was...gone._

_A painful sob broke from her throat and her muffled wails could be heard throughout the hospital. Daryl felt his heart break, because he couldn't do anything for the broken girl but hold her in his arms._

* * *

Sheep.

Sheep.

Sheep.

That's what he had become. The lone wolf that took orders from no man had shed his fur and replaced it with a nice wool coat. A nice black wool coat. Because he knew no matter what he did, he'd still be the devil to these people. But that doesn't change his beliefs, his feelings, his desire to protect his brother. He knows that the outcome of this trade could lead to anything. The Governor might back off, but he also might keep demanding more people until he's picked them off one by one. But he needs this opportunity. He needs this chance. And maybe handing Michonne over could get him closer. Closer to killing the Governor. Closer to redeeming himself with the group. Closer to making sure his brother is safe.

A low groan escaped into the air and he looked at his token to winning these people over. She was waking up. She started kicking her legs, trying to pull away from him, making attempts with her bound hands to remove the burlap from around her head.

"Easy there suga, gimmie a sec and I'll help yew up," Merle chortled, putting her on her feet. "Now don't try to run darlin, I'd hate to put a bullet in that beautiful head."

Michonne just stood there glaring at him through the sack. Motherfucker. Against her better judgement she went down into the tombs with him. She ignored her gut feeling and followed him down. For some odd reason, she thought that Rick had paired them together, seeing as they both have deadly silent weapons and they are both equally disliked by the group. Well, Merle more than her but still.

Merle lifted the sack off her head and pushed her along. "Time to take yew home."

Michonne raised in eyebrow in confusion and walked him silently as he pushed her along.

"Governor offered Rick a deal, yew for all those pretty little lives at the prison." Merle stated walking behind her. "But Rick's weak, he would've caved."

"But not you, huh?"

"Hey, hey, hey girlie, I'm being straight with yew."

"You weren't straight with me when you led me down to the tombs. You weren't straight when you put a bag over my head!" she barked out. God, these fucking people.

"I got it done."

As they walked Merle started lamenting about the time when Rick first came to the group. This man that Merle spoke about, Michonne couldn't see it. But as he continued to talk, she could hear Daryl shinning through.

"Does Daryl know about this?"

Merle snorts, "Why do yew think I'm here suga?"

"Did Daryl ask you to do this?"

"My little brotha ain't neva been a sheep in his life, but it seems like Rick is herding the lot." Merle growled out, he hated this feeling. The feeling of following compliantly with someone's orders. The feeling of knowing that since the Governor got him off that rooftop he's been a pet sheep. He snorts, he had traded one shepherd for another.

They continued to walk in silence. Michonne's mind running a mile a minute. She knew things between them were bad right now, but she didn't think that Daryl would discard her so easily again. Her whole body shook with anger.

"I wanna be with my brotha. My brotha wants to be at the prison. Maybe after I do this, all will be forgiven. Maybe we can go on and focus on surviving together."

"That's a whole lot of maybes"

"Gotta play the hands yer dealt." Merle declares, walking over to an abandoned car in the distance. "Only got one."

He punched the hood once he discovered that it wasn't working. He was on a deadline and if couldn't get a set of wheels soon, he wouldn't be making it. Michonne watched him her face displaying her indifference.

"You talk about the weight of what you have to do, a bad man, someone truly evil, they're light as a feather."

Merle looks at her, his face showing his inner conflict with himself. Michonne turns her eyes away from him.

"I've killed sixteen men since all this went down." Merle mumbles softly. "Let's go."

Michonne follows him silently, gazing at his back. Merle was like a darker shade of Daryl. He was broken man. A man that loved his brother beyond anything and would do whatever necessary to be with him. For a split second, Michonne pities him. Pities that all this time after the apocalypse, maybe even before, Merle has always been at the mercy of trying to win acceptance in society. Trying to win the love and respect of his brother. Never noticing that he already has it.

"You're not a bad man Merle." She whispers out. "You're just misguided."

Merle just kept walking, making no indication that he heard her. Michonne just sighs softly and follows him.

* * *

Daryl frowns as he comes across the sliced head of the zombie. They were here a while ago. He could see the fingerprints on the open door. If Merle was looking for wheels, there was no way he'd be able to catch up to them.

Fuckin Rick. Fuckin Merle. Fuckin his own inability to open his fuckin mouth.

He should've laid down the law with Rick. He should have told him that he would never codon these actions and if Rick tried to make it happen then he was going to have to get through him.

But instead he was a coward. He was too busy living in the past where you had time to make mistakes and learn from them. But this new world didn't guarantee you time. He already made those mistakes once. He had to fix this before he made them again.

As he walked, a series of gunshots ripped through the air. Merle and Michonne must be close. He gripped his crossbow tightly and broke out into a hard run. No more mistakes.

* * *

Michonne leaned back in the seat breathing heavily. That had been quite a scare, she hadn't been so close to being bitten since the apocalypse first started. She hated the feeling of being helpless. It stirred up old demons from the past. She just wanted all this to stop.

"So this is what you do? Take out the trash?"

Merle chuckled, "Don't be so hard on yerself darlin,"

"Running around here like their bitch, following their orders like a little lap dog."

Merle snorts.

"Not like your brother, things are different for Daryl."

"Yeah they are, Rick says jump; Daryl says how high,"

Michonne shakes her head, "Rick needs him. Respects him."

Merle smirked, "Sounds like he ain't the only one."

Michonne snorts, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't I? I seen the way yew two looked at each other. I seen all tha hand holdin and googlie eye business. Like two damn kids."

Michonne just turned her head resting it against the window. Everything he's saying is true and she hates it. She hates it because Daryl is fine with her being taken. He's fine with her being given up to that monster. And it hurts. It hurts that he could easily cut off his feelings for her. It hurts because she can't do the same.

"Yer buddies are giving yew up. To save his own ass, his own people. Yer just like me girlie, an unwanted guest in the happy family."

She snorts, "At least when the Governor is done with me, I wont have to live with myself."

* * *

Daryl skids into zombie territory seeing a few zombies with bullets through their heads. Merle and Michonne were just there. He lets his arrow pierce the skull of a few stragglers that are lingering in the area. He notices the wire wrapped around the column and smirks proudly, looks like without her weapon she was still able to defend herself.

He groans loudly when he notices the fresh tire trails leading away from the building.

Fuck!

He knew it would be a matter of time before Merle found a vehicle, but he thought Michonne would put up more of a fight. That she would try to delay him taking her for as long as she could. But it seemed she was just walking along with Merle. Resigning to her fate.

Daryl cut through the woods, if they were taking the highway then maybe he could cut them off before they hit the rendezvous point. Daryl had never ran so fast in his life, but no matter how hard he pushed his legs he didn't seem to be moving fast enough. He needed to stop this. He had to stop this.

* * *

"Let's just go back," Michonne whispers. "Both of us, let's just go."

Merle slams his foot on the break, Michonne slamming against the dashboard from the sudden stop. "I can't just go back!" he barked.

"Why?" she mumbles.

Why? Why? Why? Because he wasn't fucking welcomed among those people. Because people would always take one look at him and see him as a threat. As an omen. As the devil. No matter what he did in this life, it would never be enough. No matter what he did, he would never be able to make anything up to Daryl for all the years he wasted away. He wasted his life searching for the next high, the next fuck, the next drink, anything to make that snake knotted in his stomach go away. But he couldn't. Nothing that he did eased the ache. Nothing he would ever do would ease it.

But he could do one last thing for his baby brother. One thing that he should've done all Daryl's life.

He could protect him.

He cut the ties that bound Michonne and opened her door, giving her a curt nod.

Michonne slid out the car as he handed her her katana.

"Yew go on, go back to the prison. I got some things to take care of."

Michonne nodded, standing there waiting for him to drive off. She felt her heart soften for the older Dixon, he may be one of the biggest assholes she's met, but he had a good heart. Underneath all that gruff and stupidity.

"Michonne," he stated, "He didn't want this. He has never wanted this. Take care of him." A rueful smile graced his lips. He hoped his message came across clear. And after he said his peace, Merle sped off.

He had business to attend to.

* * *

Daryl watched as she stabbed the zombie head. Relief washed over him as she looked at her unscathed form. He came to a stop in front of her looking her over. She stood across from him looking at him blankly, but on the inside she's lit aflame. He came for her. All skepticism that she in Merle's words fluttered away from her. Daryl approached her carefully, noting the katana was still unsheathed and gripped tightly in her hand.

"Did yew... is he dead?"

Michonne shook her head whispering softly, "He let me go."

Daryl nodded taking a step toward her, "I'm sorry he took yew at all."

"Just following orders," she shrugged.

"It was the wrong order." Daryl laid his hand on her arm, pulling her toward him gently, "A completely wrong order."

She tried to pull away from him, but he just held her tighter. "No Chonne, I'm not.. I'm not letting you go again."

Michonne looked at him startled that the words even came out of his mouth. She wanted to believe him, but how could she. He's done this before.

"Daryl, I...we..."

"I don't care. I don't care what Rick says. What Merle says. What the group says. Just you Chonne.. just you.."

"Daryl... wha.."

His expression is intense, she feels herself melting under his gaze. She felt every negative thought about him disappear. Her feelings for him raced to the surface, tired of being dormant for so long. The world began to fade away from her eyes and all she saw was him. Daryl cupped her cheeks as he leans closer to her, and his lips hovered above hers. He moved to capture her lips, but a series of gunshots filled the air ceasing the moment.

Michonne pulled away quickly looking in the direction of the firing, "Your brother..."

Daryl nodded and kissed her forehead. "Wait for me at the prison."

He sprinted away from her hoping that he wasn't to late to save his brother. Michonne watched his retreating form, contemplating his words before taking off.

* * *

Daryl walked on the scene, shooting an arrow through a walker's head. He pulls his knife out, readying himself for close combat.

He looks at the bodies on the ground, searching the bodies for his brother.

He watches as the zombie rips into the flesh, only using one hand. He halts abruptly, his heart racing and his stomach clenching. No.

No. His crossbow falls from his hands as Merle looks through him. Looking at him like he's a piece of meat. The caring eyes of his brother replaced with animal eyes. With killer eyes. Daryl curls into himself trying to shield himself from the stabs of pain that are hitting him repeatedly. Merle staggers toward him moaning, and he pushes him. Pushes him away. Pushes the thoughts of him away. He can't. He won't. That's his brother. His brother.

Merle staggers toward him again, reaching toward him with and arm and Daryl only pushes him harder. Stop. He wants it to stop. He can't do this. He can't hurt his brother. His blood. His family. There's so much they still have to do. So much they have to fix. They need more time. God, just a little more time. He can't lose Merle again. Merle can't leave him again. He can't. Daryl needs him. He needs him and he's gone. Just like before. Just like all the times before. And suddenly, buried anger rises to the surface. He's so sick of this. So sick of losing. He always loses. He rushes his brother and stabs his neck.

As Merle falls to the ground Daryl is quickly on top of him, stabbing him in the head. Stab after stab, he can feel the anger diminishing and the grieve hitting him in painfully waves. He stumbles back from his brother, falling to the ground. He's gone. He's gone again. And Daryl can't get him back, not this time. He clenches his jaw, trying to keep the sobs in his throat. They can't escape. He wont let them escape, because once they're free that means this is real.

Michonne rushes over to him pulling him in her arms. _It's cracking._ He clutches her tightly, desperately needing her. Needing to hold her, because if he holds her tight enough he can keep it together. _It's breaking._ And he has to keep it together. Because this is just a dream. It's just a dream, and when he opens his eyes they'll be sitting on the bench talking. Merle will be there taunting them. He wont be a corpse. He wont.

She rubs his back, rocking him gently. "I'm sorry Daryl."

Daryl's lip quivered, and the dam burst. Michonne just held him tightly as sobs racked his body. She placed small kisses on his head, soothing him until the tears stopped and his heart stopped breaking. She didn't know how long it would take. She didn't know what she could say. All she knows is that for as long as he needs her, she'll stay.

* * *

_"Two travelers were on the road together when a bear suddenly appeared on the scene. Before he observed them, one made for a tree at the side of the road and climbed up into the branches and hid there. The other was not so nimble as his companion; and, as he could not escape, he threw himself on the ground and pretended to be dead. The bear came up and sniffed all round him, but he kept perfectly still and held his breath, for they say that a bear will not touch a dead body._

_The bear took him for a corpse and went away. When the coast was clear, the traveler in the tree came down and asked the other what it was the bear had whispered to him when he put his mouth to his ear. The other replied, "He told me never again to travel with a friend who deserts you at the first sign of danger." _

_Misfortune tests the sincerity of friends." Daryl read softly. _

_This was the umpteenth time he had read this story but he'll read it a million more if it makes her smile. They didn't talk about Candace. They didn't talk about her surgery. They didn't talk about the hemorrhaging. They didn't talk about the time of death. They didn't talk about Michonne's heartbreak. Michonne just asked him to read. To read her this story. over. and over. and over. _

_"We'll always be friends, right." Michonne asked, burying her head in his chest_

_"Right."_

**A/N: There is a ton of dialogue in this Chapter. Sorry! But I'm in love with 'This Sorrowful Life'. I thought it was the best episode this entire season, and I pulled a lot of stuff from it, things have been tweaked to meet the needs of the story but yeah. I wanted to play with Merle's character because he's just so complex. Ugh, it's like Snape all over again. Merle loves his brother more than anything, and I think ultimately he would accept Daryl's decisions regarding his relationships.**

**So, I wanted to address a review that we got recently for Ch. 3. I didn't mean for it to come off as Michonne cowering to Merle. She was enjoying the feeling that Daryl had brought out in her and she didn't want anything to ruin that, including Merle. I just feel like at times Michonne takes the higher road and doesn't engage herself in unnecessary conflict. I felt like Merle would just bait and ruin whatever good feeling she had. So instead of letting him get a word in she just walked off.**

**And for the past reference with the family outing; the Walking Dead comic takes place in like 2003, Daryl's in his mid-thirties maybe early forties, I'm not really sure since he wasn't in the comic but that's how he appears on the tele, so that means when he was younger it was about early/mid 1970s. Things were way different back then, yes there was a major decrease in overt racism but that didn't mean that it still didn't happen. And I think a young girl having to experience that wouldn't have the situation escalated because there were still some attacks against African Americans taking place. But in all, sorry for not clarifying where we were in time.**

**Kay, that's super long. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Reviews, suggestions, opinions all welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Until next time lovely loves.**


	6. Chapter 6

He was branded. Marked. This new wound would scab over eventually, but the knowledge that he was gone would always be there. The pain of losing his brother would never subside, because the constant memory of their broken relationship would always be at the forefront.

They walked back to the prison in silence. He had completely shut down on her once his tears subsided. His eyes were vacant and he's become a mute. The only remainder of noticeable life was the tighten grip he had on her hand. The quickness in his reaction to take down a walker before she can even grip the handle of her blade. But his slow footfalls seemed to leave dents in the earth.

The silence was unbearable; she didn't want to leave him in his own mind. She couldn't. She knew how dangerous it could be. She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut. What could she possibly say to fix this. To pull him away from that burning memory of his brother.

As the prison comes into view, his grip get tighter. Her hand is almost completely consumed by his. She looks at him trying to decipher the reason. A glare stains his features. He's angry and his grip is getting tighter. She wonders if it'll bruise. Wonders if it'll break. She wants to cry out. She wants to rip her hand out of his grasp. But when she looks at Rick standing on the other aide of the fence, she grips his hand with equal fervor.

Rick let them in silently, the air laced with tension as they head into the prison. It slaps at her like violent wind. She understands it. Daryl blames Rick. No one utters a word. What could anyone say. Apologies wouldn't fix anything. Apologies wouldn't bring Merle back.

"You're back!" Maggie exclaims as they come into view. She quickly moves to pull them into a hug, but Daryl just shys away from her pulling Michonne with him.

And then it clicks. The light flickers to life. Three people left the prison, only two came back.

It's quiet. Everything is quiet. It's been quiet for a while. No one knows what to say. They should be discussing their moves. They should be planning to leave. They know that he'll be at their door soon. But no one makes a sound.

His grip loosens and he pulls away. He needs to get away. The silence is deafening and it's ripping all the air from his lungs. He stalks away for the group and goes to his cell. The sound of his footfalls echoing throughout the prison. Once he's in his cell, everyone awakens from their trance and they look to Michonne for answers.

Daryl sat in the dark corner of his cell staring at the bed his brother had slept in only hours before. Only hours. Didn't feel that way. It felt like it had been mere seconds. Seconds of heavenly bliss having his brother back with him only to have him ripped away again.

But he couldn't wallow could he? Nope. Some fucked up man out for his peoples blood. Some fucked up creatures trying to devour him. Some fucked up life in this new world.

He can hear them discussing the events softly. Michonne is pretty vague about what happened between her and the Dixon brothers. She doesn't tell them about his breakdown, and for that he is grateful.

He hears the rush of footfalls on the stairs. Next thing he knows Carol is sitting next to him. Trying to give him the same comfort that he provided her when they discovered Sophia. She wraps her arm around his and lays her head on his shoulder.

And for the first time since their meeting, he isn't fully comforted by her presence.

* * *

_Three days._

_Seventy-two hours._

_4,320 minutes._

_Too many freaking seconds._

_She had been released to go home three days ago._

_She had detached herself from the world after Candace's funeral, who could blame her._

_So much death greeted her every day in this hospital, but to lose someone special. _

_It hurts. It burns. It breaks you._

_Daryl knew that. It was something that he could never forget._

_Things at the hospital were vibrant as ever. The nurses were used to it and the children were guarded from it. They just went about their normal lives, like nothing happen. Like no one had passed. Like Candace's life didn't matter. It was that attitude that drove her to her detachment. She couldn't handle it._

_The first few days she would just sit with him, curled into herself staring blankly at the ground, rocking on her heels. The nurses always came in trying to coax her to her room, to sleep, to eat. She just nods her head and let them take her away. _

_When Daryl came in for his normal session, he peeks his head into her room only to find her gone. One of the nurses kindly informed him that she had been sent home for a while._

_That was three days ago._

_Daryl let out a sigh as he fell back on the mattress. A pit had formed in his stomach and each passing day it was becoming full of worry for that girl. He had never seen her that way. So broken. So hollow. He wanted to be the one that put a smile on her face. That made her happy again._

_A shrill ring tore through the air ripping him from his thought._

_"DARYL," Trina barked out, "TELEPHONE!"_

_Daryl forehead creased in confusion. He didn't have any friends. He had reported to his parole officer. Maybe it was Danny. He pushed himself off the bed and walked in the living room grabbing the phone from Trina. Trina walked and sat on the sofa across from him, watching him carefully._

_"Hello?"_

_"Do you know how many Dixon's are in the phone book? Like five."_

_" Erm.. huh?"_

_A snort flooded his ears. "Daryl, it's Michonne."_

_"I kinda figured that, how did yew get this number? We ain't listed."_

_"Don't remind me. I just used my connections to get it."_

_"Connections," he smiled, snorting softly. "you ain't got no connections."_

_"Ughhh Darrryyylll, I went out of my way to contact you and you're being a butthead."_

_He laughed softly, "Sorry, so how ya been?"_

_"Fine." she rushed out, "I've called to collect Dixon."_

_"Collect? Collect what?" Trina raised an eyebrow watching him from the sofa._

_"D-A-T-E."_

_Heat rushed to his cheeks remembering that night. "What did you have in mind."_

_"Well last time I took you out, it's your turn to decide."_

_"Ah..well.. there ain't a lot I like to do."_

_"Wellllll, lets go do something that you like to do." _

_He smirked, he could hear her smiling through the phone. The feeling of hopelessness that polluted her system seemed to becoming a dull ache. Things weren't going to instantly go back to normal. But it warmed his heart to see her trying to make it appear that way. Once they were face to face, they'd talk about it. He was sure he cou-_

_"Are you listening?"_

_Daryl shook his head, "Nope."_

_"Pain in my ass, I swear." she mumbled, "Anyways, I said I have to go. Call me later."_

_"What's yer number?"_

_"You should have been listening. Use your connections." she said playfully as she laughed and hung up the phone._

_Daryl chuckled softly hanging up the phone and then picking it back up to use the call return service. He keyed her number into memory and placed the phone back on the receiver making his way to his room. _

_"So, you have a girlfriend?" Trina questioned, smirking at him._

_Daryl paused for a second before continuing his walk, "Something like that," he mumbled as he turned the corner to his room._

* * *

She glided around the corner.

Honestly, all he could see was the tail end of her dress flowing around that corner.

That white dress that had been haunting him for a few days now.

She was there. He knows she was there. Nothing about her appearance indicated that she was a dream.

Once again he found himself in the tombs drenched in blood. Corpses of the undead lay scattered around him and blood decorated the walls. But no matter how many he slain, he couldn't catch up to her. She seemed to be guiding him, maybe leading him to a place that was better than this. Leading him to a place where they had a few more precious moments together.

Rick paused as he came upon bashed in skulls and bullet filled zombies. Had he been this way before? Maybe he had. Maybe he had lost his grip on reality long ago. Lori? Leading him. Impossible. Lori was dead. She was now just another body among the masses. But the tail end of that dress swished around corner after corner beckoning him. Taunting him. He knows it's there. It has to be there.

The train of her dress brings him to a door, a door that hangs off the hinges. A door that leads him to a busted wall. A busted wall that punches him in the face. They're exposed. They're breached. They-

They could win.

The gears start turning in his head. After the talk with the group he knew three wanted to leave, five wanted to fight, and one.. he wasn't sure about. But, maybe they could do both. Maybe they could use this breach as a asset instead of a hindrance. He stared at the busted wall, mapping out a plan in his mind. He turned his back on the wall and headed back inside the tombs.

"Thank you, Lori." he whispered, letting his voice be carried off into the night. Hoping that somehow she heard him.

As he made his way back inside the cell block, he noticed a figure heading out, probably to relieve someone of watch. By the sway of her hips, he knew it had to be Michonne.

Michonne, one of the newer editions to the group, had proven herself to be a reliable ally. Although, they didn't know much about her, she expressed her loyalty to the group on numerous occasions. She kept a cool demeanor. And even after the events that had transpired a few hours ago, she appeared to hold no grudge against him for his indiscretion. Hopefully, Daryl would be the same.

Daryl. The man that he considered like a brother and best friend in this new world. The man who he trusted with his life. He hadn't spoken a word since they returned. The sight of those hate-filled eyes still struck Rick to the core. In his lapse of judgement, he had cost Daryl something very dear, his brother. And he nearly cost him something else, Michonne.

Daryl had never said anything to him about her. But he didn't have to; Rick had picked up on it the moment he came to get him from Hershel's room. The way that he looked at her, it spoke volumes. As time went on, it became apparent that they had history together. And when they talked earlier about the possibility of giving her up he knew for certain that Daryl and Michonne had.. well something. Something that was similar to what Glenn and Maggie have. Or maybe a crush like Carl and Beth. Or maybe something deeper, like him and Lori had. Whatever it was, Rick felt a kick to his chest for almost ruining it.

Thinking about them together was odd. After hearing some of the slurs that spilled from the Dixon brothers' lips, it was hard to imagine that Daryl and Michonne could come together in an amorous relationship. But it seemed like they had. Two people that were so detached emotionally. The most that he had seen from either of them was anger. But he'd notice when they look at each other, an indescribable emotion would pass through their eyes. Their mouths would curl up with soft smiles. And even in their deep "hatred" of each other, he could still feel their desire for each other.

In the beginning, he had thought of Michonne as another Shane in this world. Someone eager to do all they could to obtain the things that they want. For a split second, he believed that maybe she had tortured and killed Glenn and Maggie to find out about this place. And even when she went about earning her keep, he thought it all to be a hoax. But now, he owed her everything for keeping Daryl grounded. As he walked into his cell he placed a kiss on Judith's head before laying down. She and Carl being the only thing that keeps him grounded in this world.

* * *

_6:15 p.m. _

_Those are the number that stayed displayed on the clock. He watched as the sweep continuously went around. But the time never changed._

_Daryl fiddled with the phone cord, contemplating on whether or not to make the call. He had pulled the phone in his room to avoid the teasing eyes and satisfied smirk of Trina. It had been a few hours since she had called, but Trina just wouldn't let the whole girlfriend thing go. She found them to be cute._

_Daryl rolled his eyes at the thought, his cheeks still stained red from it._

_**"D-A-T-E"**__ Michonne's voice whispered in his head. A date. Him and her. Like normal teens. But where would they go. _

**_"Wellllll, lets go do something that you like to do." _**_What he would like to do. What he liked to do was go down to the shop, maybe get Doug to let him work on a bike or two. Or go hunting. Or fishing. Or maybe whittle something..whittle.. hmmm. He chewed on his lower lip going over some ideas in his head. This would be their first real date. He could make it special.. or at least try. There wasn't much he could do with little money. And it's not like he understands much about the dating world. Things are just supposed to be fun between the two. Right. _

_6:25 p.m._

_He drummed his finger on the back of the phone._

_She did say call. Some maybe.. He picked up the phone dialing the first three digits before hanging up. What if it was too early. She might be busy. He stood up quickly sitting the phone down on his bed and moved to fiddle with his things. He grabbed one of his hunting knives and started to sharpen it. Yeah. He needed to give her time. Because she's probably busy right now. She has a lot going on. He winches as he nicks his finger. Maybe sharpening his knife isn't the best route to go._

_He grabbed one of the bike magazines and leaned back on the bed. He started flipping through it absentmindedly, mumbling softly to himself. The pages were continuously being flipped, but his eyes never left the phone._

_6:30 p.m._

_He sighed heavily and flung the magazine from himself like it was on fire. He stared intently at the phone, drumming his fingers on his knees. He shouldn't call too late. He pulled the phone off the hook and dialed those seven digits that had been swimming around in his head. He brought the phone up to his ear listening to the tone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi.. erm.. is Michonne there?" He croaked out._

_"One second, may I ask who's calling?"_

_"Ah.. Daryl."_

_"Ohhh Daryl.. one second please."_

_He nodded even though she couldn't see him. He felt his heart pounding in his ears. He was nervous about what this conversation would bring. Nervous about making plans for this date. He chewed on his thumb, listening to the noise in the background._

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey 'Chonne."_

_"Took you long enough,"_

_"I knew you couldn't resist me."_

_Michonne rolled her eyes giggling softly, "Pfft.. kinda missed you though."_

_Daryl's face lights on fire at her words. "I um.. I missed you to."_

_Trina stood by his door smiling. That little shit had a girlfriend._

* * *

So quiet, but he's thankful for the silence.

Silence means that they're not running.

Silence means no one is chasing them.

Silence means safety.

Glenn savored the silence. It gave him time to take in everything that happened today. Today was hard on the group, because they had lost another one. Sure, Merle wasn't the ideal candidate for who they wanted in their group but he was another shot, another shield, another survivor. He was one less geek trying to maul them to death. But not anymore. Now he was just another corpse. But his death had consequences, mental and emotional consequences on Daryl's feelings toward a group that wanted nothing more than to throw his brother to the dogs. The death of Merle could lead to their small family finding themselves one person smaller.

He watched as a figure emerged from the prison and stood up knowing that his time for watch was over.

Michonne.

Maggie had taken to her quickly after she helped them escape. He had no idea what they bonded over, Michonne didn't look like the farmer's daughter type. But something had sparked a friendship between the two. After losing so much, he was grateful to her for making Maggie smile. She wasn't like the other members, she had practically forced her way into the group. At every instance she had to prove herself. He understood that. He respected her for that. Because he felt as though he had to do it too. To prove that he's worth something. To prove that he could take care of these people if needed. To prove that he could take care of Maggie.

After she forced her way in, she managed to worm herself in their hearts. It was her fast talking to him that made him collect Hershel and go talk Tyrese and his group into staying. It was was her that helped save Maggie a ton of grieve by rescuing Hershel from the horde of geeks during the Governor's first attack. And today, she brought a broken Daryl back to the group.

Michonne and Daryl.

That was a pair that just came out of left field. To be honest, he thought eventually Daryl and Carol would end up together. But the appearance of Michonne quickly laid that budding romance, if he could call it that, to rest. Now it seemed that Carol preferred the company of Tyrese while Daryl and Michonne did their little dance around each other. He still remembers the look between the two after Rick had told them about the meeting with the Governor. The emotions that swirled around them almost made him feel like a voyeur. It was almost like they couldn't decide whether they hated each other or whether they wanted to rip each others clothes off and fuck on the prison floor.

And when they came back today. He could see it in Michonne. He could see the same look that he gives Maggie. He could feel the love radiating off of her like the heat from a flame. Her feeling for Daryl were clear as day.

"Off with you."

Glenn nodded at her. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. If Daryl was hurting, then she was probably hurting too. She nodded to him and walked over to the railing taking a seat and starring out into the darkness.

Probably two people smaller.

* * *

_Michonne giggled quietly into her hand. This wasn't how she imagined her first date with Daryl would go. But here they were, out in the woods playing in the river like two children. _

_Daryl had instructed her to wear something "very comfortable" and something she could "easily move in." For a while, she thought that he was taking her dancing. That he had disregarded what she said about doing something that he liked. But he surprised her, showing up in a flannel shirt and some cargo shorts. Her mom had smirked at him from the kitchen but said nothing. She would tease Michonne about him later._

_When she came out to greet him, he handed her one of his flannel shirts. Informing her that she would need it. She quickly put it on as he took her hand and pulled her into the woods. This was going to be interesting._

_At first, they had just walked around, quickly falling into conversations about everything. He never let on what exactly they were doing but she just enjoyed his company. He brought her to a secluded area by the river where a small blanket lay. Next to the river lay a tilted tree hovering over the water with a small tire swing. Michonne smiled at him squeezing his hand. _

_"Well, this is rather romantic Mr. Dixon."_

_His cheeks flushed at the praise. "Thought yew'd like it."_

_"What's on the agenda this afternoon, Mr. Dixon."_

_"Depends on how you feel about getting wet."_

_"What?" Michonne looked at him blushing._

_"What? Oh. OH! 'Chonne! That's not what I meant."_

_A fit of giggles tore through the air and Daryl watched on blushing as she attempted to control her laughter. It wasn't long before he was joining in._

_He lead her to the water after they removed their flannel shirts and shoes depositing them by the blanket._

_He pulled the tire swing closer and helped her get in it. She gripped the edges._

_"Nervous?"_

_"Nope."_

_He smirked before giving her a hard push. A laugh erupted from her as he pushed her. She closed her eyes enjoying the way the wind felt against her face. The way the sun pelted down her. Being locked up in the hospital kept from getting to experience this. It all felt heavenly. Daryl continued to push her enjoying the smile plastered on her face. _

_Daryl starred at her wide eyed as she relinquished her grip on the tire and jumped into the water. He starred at the ripples of water before her head popped up laughing. He laughed at her shaking his head at her craziness. He walked closer to the bank and shook his head at her. _

_"I didn't bring towels yew crazy woman."_

_"Come join me!"_

_He shook his head. "No way. No towels."_

_Michonne swam over to him before standing up in the shallow end and waddling over. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the water with him. Daryl laughed at her antics putting up little resistance. She had this way about her that always drew him in. That way about her that made him forget all his troubles. Forget about his racist Pa. Forget the lashing he would get if his Pa knew. Forget the abandonment of his brother. Forget the loss of his mother. Forget.._

_SPLASH_

_Michonne laughed loudly as Daryl came back up sputtering water from his mouth. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her before sending a wave of water her way. She squealed before scooping up some water and sending it back at him. The splash war had begun._

_Daryl moved closer to her hitting her with huge waves of water. She just dunked under water to avoid it. He looked around for her before he found himself getting pulled under water. They both popped up laughing. Daryl's laughter died down as he looked at her. Her hair was matted to her face, her eyes twinkled with happiness, and that smile was permanently glued to her lips. She was beautiful. Daryl snaked his arm around her waist as her laughter fizzled into giggles. _

_She looked up at Daryl with bright eyes, a red tinge coming to both of their cheeks at the closeness._

_Neither of them spoke, not wanting to ruin the moment between them. Their breath mingled between them as Daryl ran his hand along her waist. His senses tingled from the feel of her and he kept his eyes firmly locked on hers. Michonne felt herself swimming in his eyes, she doesn't think she's ever seen anything so blue. As he pressed his forehead against hers, she was sure he could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut because if she kept looking at him, she was sure she'd drown in them. She had longed for this moment since the moment he held her in his arms that day he came to her room. When they danced together she was sure his heart was beating as loud as hers. Daryl brought a calloused hand to her cheek as his lips met hers. _

_Their lips touch softly, a lingering touch sending a jolt of electricity through their veins. They pull away from it agonizingly slow. Again their eyes are locked on each other once again before their lips are immediately crushed together. She wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her tighter to him. The intensity of the kiss goes from sweet and innocent to passionate and arousing. Mouths are opened and their tongues are quickly sparring, caressing, massaging each other. Michonne's hands are quickly treading through his hair and Daryl's are wandering her submerged frame. Daryl moves to lay her back and they both go tumbling into the water. _

_They both come up sputtering moving toward the bank of the river. Once they reach it they sit near the water's edge, both burning from embarrassment. Daryl nudged her shoulder smiling a little. Michonne giggled before falling into lush laughter. Daryl found himself infected and quickly joining her merriment. Michonne leaned over and kissed the corner of his lips._

_"Now what?" she asked smiling._

_"Whatever yew want."_

* * *

As the sun peaked over the horizon, Michonne buried her head in the crook of his neck to avoid the offending light. Daryl smiled softly at her and turned and watch the sunrise his hands unconsciously rubbing her arm.

Last night, or rather early this morning he had wondered up here. He couldn't stay in that cell. Couldn't stay in the prison. Couldn't be in the place where he last talked to his brother. At first he thought he'd just walk around, but then when he saw her leaning against the railing he ambled over to her.

Once he was next to her, they didn't talk just stared into the darkness. It was a uncomfortable silence lingering around them until Michonne quickly broke it.

"I'm here for you, you know, if you want to talk or anything."

"Thanks 'Chonne."

She nodded at him not knowing what else to say.

"I should be used to it by now, yew know. Merle, not being there. He wasn't there a lot during my life. Why would the apocalypse be any different."

Michonne just stayed silent letting him talk. And that's what he did. He talked to her, about everything. About nothing. About Merle. About his mother. About Trina. About his father. About the group. About rabbits. About deer. About hunting. He talked so much that Michonne found herself being lulled to sleep at his words. Her head found his shoulder and his arm slipped around her waist bring her close.

While she slept, Daryl just starred ahead with a small smile plastered on his lips. His brother was gone again. But the Dixon boys always found each other again. Maybe it wouldn't be in this life. Or the next. But somewhere down the road. Besides, Daryl owed him an ass kicking for leaving.

Daryl was pulled from his thoughts as Michonne stirred in her sleep.

"Morin'"

"Hey," she mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eye. "Sorry."

"Don't worry bout it. Sleep good?"

She nodded, stretching a little. "You?"

"Someone had to keep watch."

She chuckles softly, shaking her head at him. A comfortable silence settles between them. They stay that way until they see movement from the prison. Rick was the first to emerge on the walkway. They both looked over to him before looking away. Michonne's gaze lingered a little longer on him.

"Do you blame him?"

"Who?"

"Rick? Yesterday when we got back..."

Daryl shook his head sighing. "No, shit happens. Sometimes bad calls are made. We're all just tryin to make it."

Michonne looked at him with an eyebrow arched. "Really?"

He nodded. "Blamin Rick ain't gonna do nothing but cause problems. Sure he told Merle to hand you over, but not even an hour later he recanted his decision and went hunting for Merle to tell him plans off."

"Recanted? Big word."

Daryl bumped shoulders with her and smirked.

"Rick's a good man. He's been slipping lately, but he would never try to endanger the group; his family."

Michonne nods. "Off with you."

"What?"

Michonne made a shooing motion with her hands turning her back to him. Daryl looked at her perplexed before he noticed that Rick was in the courtyard now talking with Glenn. He looked back at her before heading down.

Michonne glanced down at him from the corner of her eye watching as the boys talked. The corners of her lips turned upward when she seen Daryl and Rick grab hands and pull each other into an embrace. Seems like things were back to normal.

* * *

Blow after blow. Milton took the incoming punches stoical. He wouldn't let this man break him. He knew Philip was somewhere in there deep down. Knew that he'd come to his senses and see that things have gotten out of hand. That they've gotten out of control.

They needed control. Because if chaos overtook them, then they'd fall into pandemonium. The world was already crazy. They needed some sanity.

The Governor heaved him up and dragged him by a collar to a door. As he pushed the door open, pulling Milton in behind him. Milton comes face to face with Andrea bound to a chair. He frowns and panic sets in. He thought she had gotten away. Thought she had made it to her people. But instead she was here. Here, where everything was going to hell.

"Grab those tools, looks like I won't be needing them anymore."

Milton stumbles over to collect the tools, accidentally dropping a few on the floor.

"Pick them up!" The Governor barks. "Hurry up"

Milton quickly grabs them, stopping for a moment and then continuing before he walks back over to the Governor. He sits the tools down on floor outside the door. The Governor quickly grabs him by his collar slamming him against the wall grabbing a knife.

Andrea yanked at the binds that held her as the Governor held Milton against the wall holding the knife handle to him.

"You're gonna kill her now," he said evenly, glaring at Milton through his good eye. "You're gonna show me that you learned something."

Milton just breathed heavily. Fear seeping into his veins. This monster wasn't Philip anymore. This wasn't his friend. This wasn't a father. He didn't know who this man was.

"Milton," he hissed, "You are not leaving this room without doing it. So don't make it hard. Just do it."

Milton took the knife from him and slowly advanced on Andrea's still form. He looked her in the eyes frowning. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't. He had a shred of humanity left in him. Humanity that everyone around him seemed to be losing. He quickly turned, attempting to attack the Governor with the knife. The Governor just smirked, quickly overpowering him and stabbing him in the stomach. Milton's body ceased up, pain flooding his senses. Andrea gasp loudly as she hear the knife pierce his flesh.

"And now you're gonna die," He voiced, a sly smile appearing on his lip. "And you're gonna turn. And you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones."

He ripped the knife from Milton's stomach as he slid to the floor. He smirked at Andrea and headed for the door.

"In this world, you kill or you die."

He pulled the door close pausing briefly, "Or you die and you kill."

He shut the door leaving them to their fate.

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. Hopefully this makes up for the lack of updating. School is out so I should have more time to work on the story if my job doesn't become too demanding. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part I

**A/N: ****SPOILER ALERT!**** For those of you who haven't seen the final episode of Season 3 or haven't read the Rise of the Governor, turn back now! So this chapter is extremely long, so I had to split it up into two chapters. **

**So Hope you guys enjoy.**

_Daryl was on cloud nine._

_Michonne liked him back._

_She had kissed him._

_Three times._

_Three._

_Their date was amazing. _

_The walk home was amazing._

_The goodnight kiss was amazing._

_It was all amazing._

_Daryl walked around his home with a smile plastered on his face. He was ridiculously happy and there wasn't anything anyone could do to sully his mood. Trina smiled seeing him happy, whoever this girl was she definitely approved. She had never seen the younger Dixon smile like that. His pa barely registered that he was in the house, sitting around the table with his muddin' buddies as they played cards and drank whiskey._

_Trina walked over to his room knocking on the door, when she got no reply she walked in to find Daryl gazing at the ceiling lost in thought... or maybe a daydream from the looks of that smile on his face._

_"Daryl?"_

_He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at her arching an eyebrow. "Yea?"_

_"Danny called, tomorrow is your last day at the hospital."_

_Daryl froze from her words. Last day. Last day. No more reading. No more children. No more nurses. No more Chonne? Of course not, he knew her address. He could go visit her at home. But she was only there temporarily. He chewed on his thumb in thought. Daryl shook the thoughts from his head. He'd call her tomorrow and talk to her about it._

_Michonne groaned clutching the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach again. Her mom sat next to her smoothing down her hair and whispering gently to her baby girl._

_"Chonne? Did you take your medicine today?"_

_Michonne groaned shaking her head before she buried her head in the toilet again. Her mother laid a cool hand on her forehead and frowned._

_"You're burning up baby."_

_Her mother quickly jotted down a note for the boys and helped her daughter stand. Things would be so much easier if the men knew to stay at home, at least one of them. She quickly bundled her daughter up and got her to the car. She buckled her in handing her a bucket before rushing to the driver's seat._

_Michonne leaned her head against the window, enjoying the way the cool glass felt against her skin._

_What a shitty way to end a perfect day._

The group stared at the trio with ample eyes. Rick had just divulged the plan to them. Hershel looked a little skeptical at the idea, but overall it was a good plan. Now they were patiently waiting for him to dictate orders.

Glenn stepped in giving various tactics on how they'll make the prison seem desolate. He assigns different post for each group member and designates a task for them.

"So, sound good?"

No one uttered a word. The original members just looked to Rick for confirmation.

Rick sighed softly, "We have to be in complete agreement on this. I'm not going to command you to go through with this."

A collection of wide eyes stared at Rick. What happened to the man that ended democracy? The man that cared little for anyone's opinion since the fire. What happened to the man that burst forth and took this group by the reins directing their every move? What happened to the Ricktatorship?

"I know that I said that this wasn't a democracy anymore. When things fell apart, I took control. Got us far. Found us a new home. But none of that erases the various mistakes I've made. The bad calls I've made. My decisions have cost us people. Good people. Important people." his eyes gloss over as he looked at Carl.

"Decisions that could've torn this group apart." his eyes swept over the group and landed on Daryl.

"I've kept things from you, lied to you, hurt you, but no more. I can't dictate you. I won't. I won't be your Governor." he shuddered at the thought. At the transformation that would possibly take place if he continued down this path. Since the meeting with that man, he had felt something inside himself shift. Maybe it was his decision to not compromise. Or maybe it was because he had requested a life. Whatever it was, it shaken Rick to the core.

"There's just a few of us now, so we gotta stick together. Fight for each other. Be willing to lay down our lives for each other. Whether it's here or on the road, because it's the only chance we got. There is us and the dead. Everything else is just an obstacle to get over. We'll survive by pulling together, not apart. So if you wanna stay then we'll stay and fight to the last. If you wanna run then we'll run until we can't anymore."

Most were stunned into silence, but he could see the gears churning in their heads. Tyrese and Sasha absorbed his words and nodded. They knew how hard it was on the road. How hard it was to find somewhere stable.

They spilled blood for this place. They laid family down to rest in the yard. They made this place livable. This was theirs and they weren't gonna give it up without a fight.

Rick nodded to them and listened as Glenn gave them another run down. He felt a shadow cast over him, he glanced up to see Lori standing in the walkway rubbing her bulging stomach, smiling down at him.

_Daryl sighed as he walked to the hospital. There had been no answer when he rung her this morning. He didn't want to just pop up at her house, for fear her father would be home. He didn't want to give the man any reason to not let him date his daughter… besides the obvious race difference._

_Daryl walked through those sliding doors for the final time and sighed. Might as well get today over with. He stalked over to the children's ward and frowned. It was quiet. He walked into the normal reading room to find it decorated with small trays of goodies sitting around and all the kids there playing around._

_He cocked an eyebrow at the rambunctious children and Nurse Clara smiling at him._

_"What's going on?"_

_Courtney ran over and hugged his leg. "We're gona miss ya Daryl!"_

_He smiled softly at the child patting her head. "I'll come back to visit."_

_"The children heard that today was your last day, so they decided to do something nice for you." Nurse Clara informed him._

_"We made you cookies!" Brian exclaimed. Daryl chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Meeshonne is going to come too, so you can gawk at all you want."_

_Daryl blushed a bit narrowing his eyes at Brian. Little shit was still putting in his opinion about everything. "Ah..."_

_"I'm sure after her treatment she'll be along." Nurse Clara stated smiling at him._

_Daryl stared in confusion. Michonne was back?_

_Nurse Clara stood back supervising how much the children ate while Daryl read them stories. Courtney sat tucked in his side, she had placed her teddy bear in his lap. Most of the bigger children just played around. Wanting to spend as much time playing as possible because they knew soon Nurse Clara would be scooping them up for bed. After a few hours of hanging out with the children, Clara started rounding them up for bed. Daryl started picking up behind the kids, knowing Nurse Clara was going to make him do it anyways. After she successfully took all the children back to their room she popped her head back in the door._

_"She's in room 345-F."_

_Daryl nodded to her and made his way there. He walked in her room to see her sitting in bed frowning at the television. He chuckled at her._

_"Something wrong?"_

_"Daryl!" She exclaimed, her face quickly lighting up. "I thought I missed you."_

_"Nah, always got time for my favorite patient."_

_She giggled, smiling at him. "Sooo how was it?"_

_"You missed a wild one; we brought out the disco balls and everything. Little kids doing the electric slide, Nurse Clara even got down."_

_Michonne laughed loudly. "You're so silly. Stupid Nurse wouldn't let me leave."_

_"What are yew doing back here so soon?"_

_"Got sick."_

_Daryl snorts but inside his stomach was in knots, "Nothing serious right?"_

_"Nah.. just a mild case of forgetfulness."_

_"Well spending time with me is mind blowing," he smirks wagging his eyebrows._

_Michonne laughed slapping him with a pillow._

_"So how long are you back for?"_

_"A while...at least a few more months. You know where to find me right?"_

_Daryl nods, "I'll come visit yew, maybe"_

_Michonne scoffed, trying to resist the smile from forming. "Only maybe?"_

_Daryl debated with himself for a quick second before he leaned over and captured her mouth with his own. It was a chaste kiss, but it got the message across nonetheless._

Philip died.

It was a justified death, nevertheless he died.

He died because he was mad.

Insane from this new world.

Mentally broken from the loss of his daughter.

His brother watched him die.

His brother watched a part of his sanity die with him.

And then it was like a blow to the head.

A disruption in his personality.

He needed to be like Philip in this world.

He needed to be hardened like his brother.

He needed to be vicious like his brother.

He needed his brother.

So he kept him, locked away inside his head.

Then it was like an infection.

A disease ensnaring him, filling him to the brim.

His senses were invaded, his mind was clouded.

The mirror cracked, tendrils ran to the edges like a spiderweb.

Brian felt the glass surrounding his frame.

He was trapped, he couldn't get out.

He felt a shadow loom over him.

Philip was reborn.

Reborn as the Governor.

The Governor pulled his vest on as he marched among the people. Trunks littered with men, women, and weapons surrounded him. He was in his element, dictating the people.

Instilling fear in them.

Making them his puppets.

It was time to play.

"Remember," he barked. "They killed eight men back there. Five here last time. They're no different than the biters. And they're not gonna stop until they kill us all!"

The people nodded. Some scared of the prison group. Not knowing how many there were. All these people knew was that they were dangerous.

Martinez looked on, leading the stragglers to their vehicles. The Governor had always taken charge. Protected the people. But there was something about this situation that just seemed wrong. Maybe it was because he had met those people. Those people who wanted nothing more but to be left in peace. Or maybe it's because Andrea, who was enamored with the Governor, had suddenly been compelled to hop the fence. Whatever the reason, it seemed the Governor's bloodlust wouldn't be quenched until everyone who didn't bend to his authority had been snuffed out. He gripped his gun tightly, happy not to be this man's target.

"We're not gonna let them take everything we worked so hard for! We're gonna end this once and for all."

He marched over to his truck standing on the railing. He scanned the area, looking at all the determined face trying to suppress a grin. Idiots. Just a bunch of mindless idiots.

"Let's go!" he cried out before sitting in the truck. A cloud of smoke arose signaling the departure of the impromptu militia.

They drove up to a broken gate; the area was littered with straggler biters. Martinez pulled out an M-32, sending a grenade barreling toward one of the prison towers. The men around him smirked in excitement. Shumpert mounted on the M-2 Browning, sending .50 cal rounds towards the opposite tower. They continued through the gate, coming to an abrupt halt as they rolled over the spikes hidden on the ground.

Flat tires wouldn't deter them. Shumpert continued to pelt the prison with rounds, taking out the biters and denting the place up. The others joined in, shooting down all the biters as the staggered around. Martinez took aim at another tower; he smirked as he sent another grenade through the air.

The Governor smirked in the truck as another tower crumbled into debris.

They were gonna destroy these people.

_"Where tha hell have you been ya little shit?" His pa barked at him._

_Daryl frowned as he shut the door behind him. "I went out."_

_"Don't take that tone with me," he barked stomping over and grabbing Daryl by his collar. "Where did you take my shit?"_

_"What the fuck," Daryl growled trying to pull away from him. "What the hell are yew talking bout?_

_Johnny sneered and slammed Daryl into a wall. His blood boiling. His flesh tingling. That itch was back. It was burning. He needed to fix it. He needed to end it._

_This little shit was the cure._

_He had the cure._

_Johnny brought his other fist up connecting with Daryl's stomach._

_"Where is it? Where the fuck is it?"_

_Daryl felt the air burst from his lungs as he curled into himself. Blows just pelted against his flesh. He fell to the floor curling into a ball trying to deflect some of the pain. He hates this. The cravings. The withdraws. The dependence. He kicks his leg out sweeping his Pa off his feet._

_Johnny stares at the ceiling for a moment surprised before he bounces back up ready to lay into Daryl again._

_Daryl staggered to his feet clutching his stomach as he glared at his pa._

_Tension swirled around the two Dixons. Neither one of them moved, just watching each other._

_"Grew some balls huh," Johnny snarled, "that little bitch yer fucking must've worked yew ova."_

_Daryl clenched his fist. Fucking Trina. "Yew don't know what the fuck yer talkin bout."_

_"Yew little shit," Johnny bellowed as he charged Daryl, wrapping his arms around Daryl's middles trying to slam him on the ground. Daryl beat on his father's back trying to get him off._

_Johnny pushed Daryl back roughly creating some distance between them._

_"Yew been giving my shit to that little bitch haven't yew"_

_Daryl glared. "I ain't been doin shit!"_

_Johnny threw a punch catching the side of Daryl's face. Daryl clenched his teeth before he threw a punch. Johnny ducked away from his son's fist and punched him in the side watching as his body curled up._

_Johnny took that opportunity to punch Daryl in the face watching as he fell. As Daryl fell Johnny punched him again for good measure catching him in the back of the head._

_"Worthless little shit!" Johnny kicked him repeatedly in his stomach._

_"Disrespectful." He kicks him again. "Yew think that girl wants anything to do with yew? She's probably just as desperate as yew are."_

_Daryl just coughed, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Fuck yew."_

_A foot connects with his chest and he snorts, "Just tellin yew like it is. Now, clean this place up."_

_Johnny kicks him again before walking out of the house. His adrenaline pumping, his head spinning, he needs a drink._

_Daryl sat up looking at the close door. His pa had no idea what he was talking about._

_It was just the withdrawal talking._

_Just the withdrawal_

They listened to the destruction outside anxiously. Glenn and Maggie huddled into the corner waiting. Glenn gripped Maggie's hand tightly. He let out a sigh. This could be it. This could be their last moment together. A shame really, because it's not at the hands of geeks. It's not by the touch of time's eternal hand. It's by men. Cold-hearted, bloodthirsty men. All the games he played. All his time in school. Nothing could ever prepare him to fight for his life and his loved one like this. Glenn cut his eyes to Maggie digging in his pocket.

"Mags… if we don't make it.." he whispered softly over the barrage of gunfire.

"We will!" she whispers harshly. They will. They have to.

"No listen." he says pulling her attention to him. "If we don't make it, if I don't make it. I want you to know I love you. I love you more than anything. Before all this, I was just a hollow shell." he snorts, "I was a geek. But since all this. Since I've met you. I've felt like I was finally living. Whether we have just this moment, or forever. I want you to know that I'll forever be yours." he pulls the ring from his pocket and places it in her hand. "Will you be forever mine?"

Maggie looks at him with wide eyes glistened with tears. She nods her head and pulls him into a blazing kiss. Tears run down their cheeks. This could be it. This could be their last moment together. Even still their both happy. Happy that even at the end they've found someone that makes them feel complete.

"I love you." she whispers.

Glenn feels his heart soar and he slips the ring on her finger. "I love you too."

"Let's kick some ass."

He nods and they both prepare themselves mentally for the task ahead. An incentive to live glistening on Maggie's ring finger.

**xXXx**

Hershel, Carl, and Beth sat on the outskirts listening as the caravan of aggressors continued their onslaught on their new found home. Carl clenched his fist in anger.

"I should be there."

"No, you shouldn't" Hershel reprimands.

"Why not! I should be helping. Protecting our own."

"That's what you're doing son. You're protecting us."

Beth nodded and took Carl's hand. "Your dad trusts you to take care of us."

Carl nods at her but he can feel himself flushed with anger. What if this was just another bad call made by his father. What if he couldn't protect them. What if he lost them. Lost her. Lost Judith. Lost Beth. Carl felt his stomach churn. He wouldn't let these people down. He wouldn't lose anyone else that he cares for.

Carl gripped his father's badge in his hand before letting it fall into the dirt. His eyes harden. A steel cage encased his heart. In this world you had to protect the people you loved by any means necessary. He pushed the safety off and pulled the front slide back depositing a round in the chamber.

**xXXx**

They had split into groups based on weapons. Two guns, one silent weapon. The walked together covered in walker guts. Glenn had led a sizable amount to the breach so they could welcome the new visitors. When they came to the fork Tyrese and Sasha shared a quick hug. He kissed his daughter's bloodied head.

"Stay safe," he mumbled.

She nodded, tears glistening in her eye contrast to the serious expression on her face.

Rick patted Tyrese on the back and nodded toward Carol and Michonne.

Carol pulled Daryl in a fierce embrace. He hugged her back tightly. She had been his beacon of hope this entire time. Enduring everything silently and strong. Next to Rick, she was the best friend that he's had in a long time. He values her more than any other woman that he's ever met. She's like the sister he never had. The mother that he never had. He pulls away and looks her in the eye.

"Don't get yerself killed."

"Come too far to do that."

He nods and she walks back over to Tyrese, they walk ahead together giving Daryl and Michonne time together. Rick notices their retreating forms and leads Sasha away. She looks back at the country boy and the samurai girl; how had she miss that.

Michonne stared at Daryl through shielded eyes. He took a step closer to her and before he knew it they was limited space between them. He cupped her cheeks and grinned at her. Shitty circumstances brought them together again. Shitty circumstances may tear them apart again.

"Come back this time."

"I plan on it." he rubbed his thumb along her cheek. "I told yew before; I'm not letting yew go again."

She nods not trusting herself to speak. The seconds tick by as they stay entranced in each other's eyes. Neither one of them is speaking words, but the emotions bouncing between them are enough. She fills the gap between them and kisses him gently. The contact sends a jolt of electricity surging through their veins. His arms snake around her waist and he pulls her firmly against his body. It's been almost twenty years since he's tasted those lips, but it feels like a lifetime ago. This isn't how he'd imagine kissing her again. Not covered in blood. Not right before battle. Not with the possibility of losing her all over again. She pulls away slowly and places her hand on his chest.

They stare intently at each other before they pull away completely, both backing away slowly before they turn to join their groups. Words never left their mouths, but their eyes said everything that they needed to hear.

They'd come back from this.

It's a promise.

_Daryl stopped at the door; he felt his heart split in two. He thought… after everything that had happened between them._

_He was an idiot._

_He felt his father's voice tickling at the back of his head, filling his mind with venomous laughter._

_How could he think for a second that Michonne was genuinely interested in him. She was a carefree girl, happy, beautiful. She didn't want to be with someone like him. She couldn't._

_He wasn't that great._

_Wasn't that interesting._

_Had a shit home._

_A shit family._

_A shit life._

_Girls like Michonne didn't fall deeply for men like the Dixons. He thought that she had._

_'Told ya, wants nothing to do with yew.' his father's voice maliciously murmured._

_She obviously had someone else._

_He had seen that boy a handful of times on his way to Michonne's room, but he just thought he was another visitor. Maybe visiting a parent or something. But now it was clear, he had been visiting her._

_He watched as the tall boy held her hand tenderly, both of them talking in hushed voices to each other. That beautiful smile that adorned her face was slowly chipping at his heart. He watched as the boy cradled Michonne's face in his hands and his lips brushed her forehead._

_Daryl turned away quickly walking away from the scene. He knew he'd lose it if he watched them kiss. He head was spinning. Hot blood flooded his veins. He clenched his jaw and eyes shut. He felt like a pot about to boil over. For a fraction of a second he let himself forget who he was. He would never make that mistake again._

_Daryl left the hospital that day and he wouldn't be returning to see her again._

A herd of bodies dismounted the trucks, weapons at the ready. A few were unhinged by the silence. War is never silent.

The Governor stepped out of his truck, and looked to his troops.

"Let's go."

He led his people through the prisons gate. They rushed in storming the grounds, bullets ready to fill bodies. But the only sounds they hear are crickets chirping. Shumpert looked at the Governor nodding his head.

"Clear."

The Governor licked his lips and sighed. They must be inside. They have to be. He pointed to a gated off area and motions for Martinez to get it off.

Martinez looked skeptical for a moment before running off to the truck grabbing a meat hook and attaching it to the gate. He gestures for the truck to pull off.

The gate is ripped off its hinges, falling to the ground noisily. Everyone aims their weapons at the stairway, waiting for someone to come out. When no one appears they lower their weapons, turning to the Governor. The Governor signals for one of the townsmen to go first. Thinking it better to sacrifice them than himself.

The man walks up to the door with Martinez in tow. He reaches over slowly and pulls the door back. He looks around for a second before Martinez pushes him out of the way, rushing in head first. Martinez wants this to be over. He's tired of playing all these games.

Shumpert follows him to the front, both pushing open the cell door that leads to their living area. They scan the area, keeping an eye out for any movement. The militia starts to pour in, scouring through each cells. All empty. All empty.

The Governor walks in looking over each section. No bodies. No people. No things. He walks slowly as his main men sweep the different parts. Those spineless, gutless bastards. How dare they. How dare they run off and not stay in fight. If he had to hunt them to the ends of the earth he would. After getting rid of some of his scouts because obviously, they haven't been doing their job.

A door creaked on the side. He looked at it sharply. Was that door open before? He couldn't remember. Then it clicks.

They're hiding. Hiding and hoping that he'll just leave. That he'll think they're gone. He walks toward the door and signals for his men to follow. Martinez brings him a flashlight and he turns it on. He slips inside of the door walking slowly, sending men ahead of him to protect himself.

One kid walks toward an opposite path, the Governor quickly stops him.

"No, don't steer off."

The kid nods and keeps moving. The Governor just continues to survey. His patience running out. His anger running high. These. Fucking. People. He can't stand it. He can't. They need to bend. Why didn't they bend. Why are they stressing him. Why did he allow them to survive. He should've killed that asshole Rick, that redneck, and the cripple when they met up at the abandoned warehouse.

Rick and Daryl see the lights from their flashlights; he's hoping that Tyrese's group heard the footfalls. He smirks when he hears the groaning of doors being pulled open. Him and Daryl nod at each other and pulled the pin on the flash bombs tossing them into the area. The Governor's men quickly went into disarray, screaming as more bombs were thrown and the prison alarms started to sound.

Zombies began to flood the area. The people were scattered shooting zombies, running out of the tombs. Daryl used the commotion to fire arrows into the crowd, taking some people down. On the other side of the tombs, Michonne was doing the same with her katana.

Hot fury flooded his veins. They had bested him. But he was gonna win. He always won. But right now, he had to focus on staying alive. He followed his people, running out into the courtyard.

Glenn and Maggie listened to their incoming footfalls. Things were going as planned so far. Glenn took a deep breath and glanced toward Maggie's position. She raised the barrel of her weapon barely over the barrier. The people came pouring out of the prison.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Glenn yelled as he sent a barrage of bullets raining on the unsuspecting people.

A few fell dead from the various rounds entering their bodies. Others ducked for cover.

Maggie popped up, sending rounds toward the people scattering about trying to duck for cover.

Martinez moves to suppress fire. Signaling for the Governor to move. Protecting the man that had gotten him into this mess. Protecting the man that had kept him around for the longest time. He was torn, but right now he had to do his duty.

Maggie watches as the Governor runs out and she focused her fire on him. That fucker would pay. Pay for the humiliation that he put her through. Pay for touching her. Pay for hurting her loved ones. She grits her teeth in anger.

The Governor feels the bullets zoom past him; he turns quickly moving to suppress fire. Maggie ducks as he sends a wave her way. When she pops back up, but he's already moved behind cover.

Glenn continues to shoot, Shumpert watching him from the corner. He begins shooting at him. Glenn ducks for cover. Wincing as a bullet pierce his armor. That's going to bruise.

Most of the people get out unharmed, a few wounded. But they load into the trucks, unsure of what they're really dealing with. The keep packing into the trucks, bullets still flying toward them. After one truck is loaded with the majority of the people it takes off. The Governor growl, he wants to finish this. He wants to finish them. He moved to go back inside. He didn't need help. He could kill them. He could kill them all. Martinez moves and pushes him toward the truck.

"Not today!" he yells.

The Governor jumps in the car and Martinez moves to the driver's seat, they speed off. The Governor letting lose a few more rounds before they're out of sight.

Glenn and Maggie look delighted at the smoke. Maggie lifts her helmet and jumps for joy. She looks over at Glenn's emerging form.

"We did it!"

He smiles at her, "We did it. Come on down."

She runs through the gated area.

Rick's group walks to the courtyard smirking. Rick walks over patting Glenn and Maggie on the back.

"Nice shooting there guys."

"Could've probably used some kung fu moves and took out more of them Glenn," Daryl said smirking.

Glenn laughed shaking his head, "I'm not as flexible in this suit."

**xXXx**

He was separated. Separated from his group. His family. His friends. In the frenzy to get away from the prison he had ended up being left behind as the trucks pulled off. He couldn't go back there. He wouldn't. Instead he slipped in the woods, attempting to make his way back to Woodbury.

He continued running through the woods, hoping, praying that no one was chasing him. He didn't want to die. In his mind, he was too young to die. He came into a clearing, and a gun was pointed at his head.

Carl stood with the gun aimed at the boy bearing the shotgun.

The boy held up one hand in surrender, the only still gripping the gun tightly.

"Hold up, hold up" he cried. "Don't shoot."

Hershel held his gun aimed at the boy, "Drop the weapon son."

"Sure," he says shifting his eyes between the little boy and the old man and their guns to his face.

Carl watched him carefully, narrowing his eyes.

"Take it."

Carl continued to look at his shifty eyes. Why hadn't he dropped it. Why wasn't he dropping it. Carl got an abominable feeling in his stomach. The desire to protect swelled in his chest. The boy in front of him stopped looking like a surrendering being and started to transform into an enemy. No more bad calls. That's what his father said. What if letting this boy go was a bad call. Drop the weapon. Drop it. Drop it. Carl's head was screaming at the boy to drop it. But his grip never loosened, he was only leaning slightly toward the ground. Carl swallowed the last of his faith in humanity. It was every man for himself and his family.

He pulled the trigger.

He watched the boy crumble to the floor and breathed heavily his mouth agape. He did it. He did it. He took a life. A life that wasn't a zombie. Wasn't attacking them. Why didn't he just drop the gun. Why.

Hershel looked at Carl in horror. This world was changing that boy. Changing him for the worst. He looks at the fallen boy and sighs heavily.

Beth looks at Carl with a forlorn expression, gripping Judith tightly. She understands. She does. She just hates that he had to make that call. Hates that at the start of puberty, this is the world he knows. The life he knows.

Carl looks at the fallen boy one last time before turning his head. He wouldn't allow any mistakes. Any bad calls. Nothing is allowed to harm his family.

_Michonne waited patiently for Daryl to come visit her. _

_Marcus sat next to her bored out of his mind; he had been sitting here for an hour now waiting for this Dixon boy. Apparently, his big sis was quiet smitten with the boy and wanted him to meet her little boyfriend. Marcus snorted to himself; Michonne was just trying to win over the family approval of them dating one family member at a time._

_"You know, dad's gonna be furious you're dating a white boy." he murmured. Interracial couples weren't a big thing down here. They were few and far between. He knew that a lot of white people turned their nose up at the thought. He could only fathom the look on the Dixon's parents face when their son told them he was dating a black girl. Hopefully, his mom was like theirs and thought it was adorable… but it would take more than his mom's approval to sway their father. _

_"That's why you're meeting him first, if you like him and tell dad I know he'll come around."_

_Marcus snorted, "If he doesn't get here soon, you're going to have to reschedule."_

_Michonne sighed and looked at the clock, "Maybe something came up… if he's not here by now he probably won't be til later."_

_Marcus stood up grabbing her hand, "Don't stress yourself… it's not good for you."_

_Michonne nodded smiling brightly at him. "Happy as can be," she muttered._

_He smiled at her cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead. "We want you to get better, not worse. No more stressing."_

_She nodded, "I promise. All smiles."_

_Marcus ruffled her hair smiling. "I'll pop in after practice. Maybe he'll be here then."_

_Michonne smiled brightly nodding her head. "Thank you."_

_Marcus nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Michonne smiled softly, grateful that her brother was doing this for her. She pulled her book from the dresser and picked up where she left off waiting for Daryl to show._


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

The only sound that could be heard was Milton's deep breathing and Andrea's foot scrapping across the floor as she tried to retrieve the pliers.

"You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna get out of here, fix you up, and we're gonna get out of here."

Milton garbled out words, trying to keep it together. He didn't want to turn. He didn't want to kill her.

"Hu—hu—hurry up."

Andrea nods her head and moved to grip the pliers. She stretches her hand trying to reach them. Damn these jeans. Damn these tight cuffs. Damn the Philip for doing this to her. Damn –

The pliers drop to the floor and she feels the air leave her lungs. No. No. She has to focus. Has to get them. She has to survive. Milton doesn't have much longer. She knows it. She can feel it.

She moves her feet over the fallen pliers and grips them tightly in her foot. She moves it over slowly to her hand. Her breathing becomes overly controlled as she moved her leg closer.

Just a bit closer.

Just a little closer.

A smile erupts on her face as she grips them. She turns to Milton so he can share in her joy, but frowns when she doesn't see the familiar rise and fall of his chest. She panics, gripping the pliers tightly moving to get the cuff from around her wrist.

The sound of crinkling bones fills the air. Andrea just makes more frantic attempts to remove the cuff. Milton's head starts turning slowly. The more it turns, the more her panic increases. He takes a deep breath, groaning.

She clenches the pliers tightly, trying to will them to release her. She pants happily as she gets one hand free. But her happiness dies quickly as she sees Milton's approaching figure. She begins to frantically trying to remove it. She has to remove it. She's come too far. She's already lost so much. She can't lose more. She can't. She has amends to make. She has people that are counting on her. That look up to her. She has to get back to her family. She wants to get back to her family. Milton's stagger is unnerving her, making her crazy. Stop. Just stop. She doesn't want this.

She screams loudly. No. No. This isn't fair. This isn't.

She finally gets her hand free, but Milton's on top of her, mouth open widely as he bites down, ripping the flesh from her shoulder.

She screams at the gaping wound in her shoulder. As he gnaws into her flesh. That first bite. That first bite sent her life before her eyes. The first thing that slams to the forefront is Amy. Her sister. Her best friend. She lost her early. But Amy was always with her. Keeping her strong. Giving her the strength to continue in this hellish nightmare.

Then Dale swirled in her mind. Her voice of reason. Her rock. Her and Amy's father figure when the world went to shit. So many months without him, but he was still there just like Amy. Pushing her forward.

Michonne. Her accidental friend. Her savior. Her apocalyptic sister. She took care of her. Nurtured her. And tried so hard to prevent her fate. The fate that she was dealing with now. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. How had everything gotten so fucked up. Almost a day ago she was on her way home. On her way back to her family. And now. This.

Andrea screamed as she brought the pliers through Milton's skull repeatedly. Milton. Her only real friend in this god forsaken place. Milton. Her friend that spent a majority of her time in Woodbury trying to teacher her. Trying to help her. Fresh tears descends down her cheeks. At least now he's at peace.

She pushes herself out of the chair and stumbles over to the door. She has to get out of here. As she grips the handle, she attempts to slide the door open. She frowns when it won't open. She tugs at it. Pulls roughly. Pulls forcible. She screams in frustration. Fuck.

She presses her back against the wall and sobs.

She's never going to get out of here.

She's never going home to her family.

_Michonne frowned as she waited for her mom to come get her. _

_She hadn't seen Daryl in two weeks. When she called, the lady…Trixa. Trina. Whatever. She gave her the run around, giving her all these excuses why Daryl couldn't come to the phone. And a man told her never to call there again. It cut her deeply to think that Daryl was avoiding her. What had she done. Was he done with her. Was he bored of her. She tried to keep those thoughts from invading her mind, but she couldn't help it._

_She walked around the hospital smiling weakly. Today was her last day, in a few minutes her mom would be coming to collect her. She had hoped that she would be spending this day with Daryl. That maybe he'd come pick her up and maybe they would go for a walk but, it looks as though that will just be a dream._

_She sighed as she attempted to banish those thoughts from her head too. Thinking about him would only depress her. She walked out the sliding doors taking in the fresh air. She walked to the small bench in front enjoying her new freedom to roam around the hospital grounds. She leaned back watching the clouds float by. _

_"Hurry up! Danny said you needed to get those papers signed Daryl."_

_Michonne sat upright at the name, she looked around and brown met blue. She felt her chest tighten as they starred at each other. Trina looked in between the two and in that instant she knew this was the girl. The girl that Daryl was all torn up over. The girl that called the house repeatedly until she was told to stop. Trina slipped away from them in order to give them some privacy, hoping that Daryl took her advice._

_"Daryl…" she whispered walking closer to him._

_Daryl just starred at her, unconsciously walking closer to her before abruptly stopping himself. He needed to stop doing this to himself. He couldn't do this with her. Couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt. That it doesn't suck that all this time she had been playing with him. Leading him on. He felt the anger consume him once again as the thought of her and that boy flooded his mind. He clenched his fist tightly._

_"Hi," she smiled weakly. "I tried calling, but—"_

_Daryl cut her off quickly. "I don't want to talk."_

_"W-w-what?…why?" Michonne looked at him with furrowed brows. "What's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong? What's wrong? Yer what's wrong."_

_"Me? What the hell did I do to you?"_

_"Why did yew lie to me?"_

_"Lie to you? I've never lied to you!"_

_"That's bullshit Chonne.. if you didn't… " Daryl clenched his jaw shut. No. He wasn't going to let her know that any of her tricks had impacted him. He wasn't going to let her know how she affected him. "I don't...I don't want to see yew anymore."_

_Michonne blanched, her insides were crumbling. "W-w-wha? B-but I thought.."_

_Daryl turned away from her his lower lip trembling, "Yew thought wrong." He had to keep it together. Had to appear like this wasn't tearing him up inside._

_"But Daryl.."_

_"DAMNIT CHONNE! STOP, JUST STOP!"_

_She jumped at the sound of his voice. A feeling of hopelessness settled in her stomach. "I didn't do anything!" she screamed, "I've never lied to you! Why are you doing this? I- I thoug-didn't you... "_

_Daryl snorted, "Thought what? That I liked yew? Why would I.." He trailed off as he glanced at her and for a moment he wished he could take it all back. He wishes he could fix this but the damage was already done._

_The words struck her like a blow to the chest. Each word stabbing at her. She felt as though her brain evaporated and her heart had exploded. She thought he was her friend. That the feelings between them were mutual. That one day he'd ask her properly to be his. But it was all a lie. A fabrication from a boy who had nothing better to do in the hospital but play around with a stupid girl. She shook her head. That couldn't be true. They were friends. They were practically dating. She knows they were._

_But as she looked at Daryl's apathetic expression, she couldn't be so sure. She didn't know who this person was, but it wasn't the Daryl she had spent the past eight months with. She bit back a sob as she reared back her hand slapped Daryl across the face. _

_Daryl's neck turned from the impact, a surge of pain exploding on his cheek. He was stunned. He had never seen her angry. Never seen her lash out._

_"Fucking asshole!" she cried, "If you didn't like me, you could have just told me so!"_

_Daryl placed his hand on his cheek, turning away from her. "I just did."_

_Michonne bit her trembling lip and watched him as he ascended the steps into the hospital. She angrily wipes the tears from her eyes as she sits back down on the bench. She hopes her mother comes soon._

Blakes don't run.

So why is he running. Why is he allowing his men to run? He's not a coward, he doesn't back down from a challenge. But here he is, running. Running away from the prison. Running away from that weak prison group. He felt a storm cloud forming in his mind. The territory was split as narcissism and dependence. Narcissism wanting to win. Narcissim needing to win. Dependence focused on self-preservation. Survival.

He yelled out the truck. Yelling at his men to stop; to pull over. They weren't sissys. He had Martinez swerve in front of the truck. The truck comes to a slamming halt. He rips the door open and storms out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he barked, "We need to dig in!"

"It's not worth it," a townsmen.

"That was a slaughter!' Karen yelled shaking her arms in protest. "We're losing people left and right and for what? People that won't even come out of their home."

"Bunch of pussies!" Martinez yelled, "We could handle this ourselves."

"We're done fighting for a hole with a half-dozen psychos living in it." a man cried. "They can keep it."

Dependence screamed about self-preservation. About survival. To stop fighting senseless wars. To stop creating unnecessary conflict.

Narcissism just stood their breathing heavily, its hand tightening about the grip panel of the gun.

More opposition arose from the people. More bickering about what should be done.

His grip just got tighter. His breathing deeper. The voices escalated the volume increasing. It's intense. He can't focus. He can't think.

Narcissism snapped holding the gun up, taking aim, and squeezing the trigger.

A deep rumbling started, the storm clouds let out a thunderous noise. Lightening streaked across his brain. A glass shattered and a furious wind whipped around his mind destroying everything.

The Governor breathed deeply. The silence was golden.

Martinez and Shumpert looked at him with wide eyes. The madness that they just witness. Neither could speak. Neither could find the words to describe what they witness. Neither would ever be able to erase the terrified screams of the townspeople.

He walked over to the truck getting into it, turning to his two minions. Both men looked at each other. Neither wanting to get in that truck, but neither wanting to die. Shumpert stared at Martinez, his eyes saying with his lips couldn't. Martinez nodded and jumped in the bed of the truck. He couldn't sit up there. He wouldn't. He wouldn't be able to hold his tongue. He wouldn't be able to not look at the Governor like he was a monster. Shumpert slid in the front seat, glancing at the Governor for a brief second in astonishment before looking out to his fallen comrades.

This world was worse than before.

Brian watched as his brother stood over his fallen form. Philip sneered at his little brother. He needed to learn. Learn to not be so weak. Philip leaned down and patted his brother head.

"I can't fix things for you all the time."

Brian nodded, spitting out some blood. He's brother was right. Philip smiled a smile that unhinged Brian.

"Don't question me again."

Brian just nodded.

His brother knew what was best.

_Daryl walks through the doors and hurries to the bathroom. He slips into a stall where he repeatedly kicks the door as a few tears disobediently slip from his eyes. Damn Michonne for hurting him. For luring him in. For making him believe that he actually had a chance with her._

_His anger runs dry and he lays his head on the stall door. He's a complete idiot. Instead of talking to her like Trina suggested he just... lashed out like his father would have done. He didn't talk to her. Didn't fix things. He groaned and headed out. Trina would be looking for him. _

_As he walked out, he spotted Trina near the front desk. He also spotted Michonne and that boy from before sitting together. He seemed to be comforting her. Fury clouded his senses. _

_Brown met blue again, but this time the brown quickly looked away. She'd had been given that look a handful of times in her life, but she never thought she would receive it from someone she considered a friend. More than a friend._

_Trina looked at the dejected girl and then at Daryl and frowned. He was his father's son alright. _

_"Let's go, Daryl."_

_Daryl just nodded and walking out the door. He didn't look back at the girl who broke his heart._

_And she didn't look at boy who broke hers._

They regrouped in the courtyard. Tyrese nodded toward his daughter sending her a smile. Sasha just smirked.

"Thank God you didn't use your weapon. Probably would've shot Carol."

Carol just snorts and starts moving to clean the blood off of them. Rick stared at the empty field ahead of them.

"We did it, we drove them out."

"We should go after them," Michonne states.

Daryl eyes knitted together in contemplation before he nods, "We should finish it."

"It is finished! Didn't you see them hightail it outta here?" Maggie exclaims; she's tired of fighting. Tired of killing. Glenn grips her hand and shakes his head.

"We can't take that chance," he looks off, his mind drifting to a different time. "He's not gonna stop."

"They're right, we can't keep living like this. We have to end it." Carol suggests.

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury?"

"No. We'll do this in teams. Glenn, Maggie, you guys take care of the prison." Rick orders. Glenn nods.

"We need to clear out the tombs. The Governors men took out a majority of them. But a good deal got bit." Carol suggest.

Rick nodded.

"Alright. You guy take care of that. You two," he points to Daryl, Michonne, "We'll go finish this."

The duo nods, Maggie still looks uneasy about the idea but she knows Carol is right. They can't keep living like this.

"Let's go check on the others."

The group nodded, heading inside. Daryl held Michonne back wanting to talk to her without eavesdroppers present. As the last body disappeared into the prison, Daryl turned to her.

Michonne arched an eyebrow at him. "Something on your mind?"

"Just wanted to check on yew."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Yew seem anxious, that's all."

"I just want this to be over."

"Is that it? Cause it seems to be something else?"

Michonne stares at him stoically before sighing heavily.

"I'm worried about Andrea. She's still there." she looks off into the distance her eyes glossing over. "She was the first person that I've trusted in a long time and I want her to free her from that monster."

Daryl nodded. He knew that feeling. The feeling of wanting to save someone that you care for. Someone that you love. He had to deal with that when he tried to track down Sophia. He had wanted to find her. Needed to find her, because she and Carl had wiggled their way into his heart. Because she reminded him of his own broken childhood. A part of him almost died when they found out her fate.

He hoped the same fate wouldn't befall Andrea.

Daryl took her hand and squeezed it. "Blondie is a tenacious little thing. She'll be fine."

Michonne smiled weakly at his words but nodded, squeezing his hand back.

"Tenacious? You just keep surprising me with that vocabulary Daryl."

He smirked, "Sexy and smart. Yer getting the full package."

She shakes her head and pulls away heading into the prison. "Conceited."

He follows her into the prison, happy that she's opening up to him more. Happy that his family is okay. Happy that they're gonna end it. All of it.

Michonne stalks off, gathering the supplies needed. Daryl walks in the opposite direction, wiping some of the blood off his face.

**xXXx**

They packed up the car. Daryl's mounted on his bike, ready to roll out. Rick stands off the side in deep thought. He and Hershel had talked briefly about Carl's action. Carl, his baby boy, had killed someone in cold blood. This world had shifted his son's way of thinking about humanity. A part of him couldn't help but blame himself for his son's lost innocence. He'd told him it was time to grow up. Told him no more kid stuff. And after losing Lori, having an absent father most likely made things worst. Rick felt his stomach tighten, a wave of guilt hitting him. Had he tainted his son. Had he broken him. Rick shook his head and walked over to Carl's sitting form passing Michonne his weapon as he walked.

Daryl held his arm out handing Michonne a bag, their hands connecting briefly before she walks back to the car. He looks at her moving form and tries to suppress a smile.

"You're gawking at her." Carol whispered. Daryl felt a sense of déjà vu sweep over him.

"I'm not."

She chuckles, "You are. Keep focus. Work that out when you guys get back."

Daryl snorts.

**xXXx**

His down kneeled in front of him. He looked up slightly at his father's contrite expression.

"Hershel told me about the boy that you shot."

"He had a gun." He could hear a voice say, but it doesn't sound like his own. Who is this person speaking for him. Rick nodded a little hmm sound emitting from his throat.

"Was he handing it over?"

Carl blew some air from his nose. Doesn't he get it. Doesn't he understand. "They had just attacked us."

Rick looks down in disappointment, "Yeah. Yes he had," he scoots closer. "Was he handing it over?"

"I couldn't take the chance. I didn't kill the walker that killed Dale, look what happened."

Rick frown deeply, "Listen that is not the same thing,"

"You didn't kill Andrew," he said leaning closer to his father eyes hard. "And he came back and killed mom. You were in a room with the Governor and you let him go and then he killed Merle."

Rick stared at his son in wonderment. No this wasn't his son. Not his little boy that he pulled into his arms eight months ago. He felt a surge of guilt run through him. This is what he's done. This is what he's done to his son. He's broken him. Harden him. Ripping his innocence from him in an instant.

"I did what I had to do, now go so he doesn't kill any more of us."

Rick looked down and he grabs his son by the arm. He had to stop this. Had to keep his son from slipping into the darkness. Had to keep his son grounded.

"Do you remember what you said to me, about not leading anymore."

Carl nodded.

"You were right. You were right then and you were right now. My decisions. My lack of action has caused us more grief than necessary. And I have to carry that weight. I have to go everyday with the knowledge that it's my fault that things turned out the way they did."

Carl nods at his words, feeling the ice start to melt around his heart.

"But Carl, what you did today…You killed somebody in cold-blood. You took a life. The gravity of that situation has yet to hit you. And I don't want it to. I don't want this world to break you. To kill what little humanity you have left."

Carl felt a lump form in his throat. He cut his eyes at his father and bites his lower lip. The gravity of the situation hitting him full force. That part of him, the part that he thought he stomped into dust was weeping silently, pushing the pieces of his self together.

Rick smiles weakly at his son.

"I won't let anything break you Carl. I mean it."

Rick stands and walks over to the loaded vehicle. Carl watches his father walk away, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

**xXXx**

They stopped as the Governor's trucks came into view. Daryl stopped his bike while Rick and Michonne quickly hopped out of the car. What the hell. Were they attacked by someone else.

Michonne unsheathed her katana ready to take out the zombie devouring flesh in front of her. As she raises her arm an arrow flies piercing through the zombie's eye. She cut her eyes at Daryl and frowned.

He smirked.

She snorted and walked forward decapitating the next one with a flick of her wrist. She continued walking two walkers looking up from their meal reaching for her. A slash of her katana and heads splattered to bits.

Rick walked on the heftier zombie feeding on someone in the truck. Rick quickly spun him around imbedding a knife in the top of his skull. He ripped his knife out letting the body drop to the ground. The group looked around in confusion.

The sound of hands slapping against the window inside one of the trucks jarred them out of confusion and caused Daryl to jump. A woman looked out at them in relief and fear. Rick stalked over to the truck pulling his gun out as Daryl opened the door his knife ready.

The woman stumbled out of the truck, her hands up in surrender. Daryl getting impatient with her slowness pushed her forward and looked into the truck, making sure there wasn't anyone else in there hiding. He slammed the door closed and the trio surrounded her.

"What's your name?"

"K-K-Karen."

"Karen, what happened here?"

"The Governor.. he… we wanted to stop. To stop all the fighting between our two groups.. and the Governor.. he.. he went crazy. He killed everyone."

Rick rubbed his face. There wasn't a shred of humanity left in that man.

Karen hugs herself. "I should've listen. I should've listened to Andrea."

Michonne's head pops up at the name. "What did she say?"

"She said something was off. That things were what they seemed.." Karen shook her head, hating herself for not listening. Hating this world and the people in it. "And then she hopped the fence… according to Milton to return to you guys."

Rick shook his head. "She never made it back to us."

"She's at Woodbury."

All eyes turned to Michonne. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were clouded over.

Karen bit her lower lip. "I can get you guys in, help you find her."

Rick nodded, motioning for her to follow as they walked back to the truck. Daryl touched Michonne's shoulder but she just shrugged it off and walked back to the truck. He sighed heavily. Things couldn't get any worst.

By nightfall they made it to the gates of Woodbury. They had left their vehicles tucked away on the side of the road and they moved to infiltrate the place. Daryl, Karen, and Rick talked a little during the walk, but Michonne was deadly silent. Daryl watched her as she walked, wanting to reassure her but not knowing what to say.

They slipped through undetected, according to Karen only a few guards remained to protect the town, everyone else had died in the slaughter. They walked along a familiar route. A familiar place. And in an instant they could remember when their own people were held there. Daryl frowned, thinking about his brother holding people here against their will. Extracting information from them forcible.

"This is where he had Glenn and Maggie." Daryl whispered as they surveyed the area.

"The Governor held people here?"

"He did a lot more than hold them."

Rick was out in front, his gun ready to take out anyone in his way. Daryl and Michonne brought up the rear.

A light tapping could be heard. They slowly lowered their weapons at the noise as a door came to view. Michonne's eyes instantly drops to the puddle of blood surrounding the door. She starts to walk over only to have Rick grab her arm. He looks at her with a forlorn expression.

Her lips quiver, "Will you open it?"

Rick sighs and releases her, readying his gun as he pulls the latch. He pushes the door open and lowers his gun at the site of a dead body. Michonne notices the feet bunched up in the corner. She pushes past the men and runs in.

"Andrea." She throws her katana to the floor, moving to Andrea's side in an instant. The others pool in and look at their fallen comrade in sadness. Daryl frowns deepens when he looks at her. Another one. They almost lost another one.

Andrea looks at the wearily as Michonne sits her up.

"Glad someone heard me."

Michonne touches her head, "You're burning up."

Andrea just sighs and lifts her hand slowly pulling back the material of her clothing showing them the gaping wound on her shoulder.

"Ah fuck," Daryl whispers.

Rick rubs his hands down his face, sighing heavily. Not again. Not again.

"Judith, Carl, the rest of them," she pants out.

"The rest of us, " he declares holding her hand. "The rest of us."

Michonne chokes back a sob, tears pooling around the brim of her eyes. She rubs Andrea's hair down and wraps an arm around her. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. She was supposed to save her. To keep her safe. Not lose her. Not like this.

"Are they alive?"

"Yeah," Rick says looking at Daryl. Their eyes locking, knowing instantly that Andrea was coming there to warn them of the attack. To warn them of what kind of man they were dealing with. "Yeah. They're alive"

She smiles brightly and turns to Michonne grasping her hand tightly. "It's good you found them." Michonne nods, her tears cascading down her cheeks freely now. "No one can make it alone, now."

She looks at Daryl like she knows. Knows everything that has transpired between the Dixon boy and her friend. Knowing how quick he is to pull away.

"Some of us never could," Daryl says softly.

She nods and turns to Rick, "I just didn't want anyone to die."

A sob breaks from Michonne's throat and she tries to beat the following ones down. Daryl looks to her worriedly, this might break her. Fracture her heart all over again. Rick stares at Andrea and nods. He doesn't want anyone else to die. Doesn't want any more to die. Didn't want her to die.

She pulls away from Michonne a bit and pushes against the wall. "I can do it myself."

"No" Michonne croaks out. Andrea turns to her with a sad smile.

"No, I have to, Meesh." She nods her head a few times, "While I still can."

Michonne bites the inside of her cheek and nods her head at Andrea's request. She sat next to her willing her face to stop contorting in sadness.

"Please."

Rick looks down like he's thinking, but in reality he's like Michonne. He had bonded with this woman. Watched as she grew into a strong force to be reckoned with. For the longest time, she was broken but then she came back with unimaginable strength pulling them together. Even when she came back after her disappearance she was trying to keep the peace. Stop the bloodshed. He looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know how the safety works."

Rick swallowed and grabbed his gun from the holster, placing it in her hands. Michonne looks at the transfer, her breath quickening.

Andrea looks at her and smiles weakily.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

Andrea smiles at her friend, her eyes turning to Daryl. She stares at Daryl with such an intensity he can't figure out what she wants from him. But then she smiles at him and he gives her a small smile.

She turns back to Rick and shakes her head. "I tried."

"Yeah," Rick says as the tears spill down his cheeks. "Yeah, you did."

Rick and Daryl give her one last look before they leave the room, giving the girls some time alone. Rick closes the door behind them and leans against it.

Andrea and Michonne stare at each other, tears falling freely from both of their eyes. So many things left unsaid. So many things that needed to be fixed between them.

"I'm so sorry Meesh."

"It's okay… it's okay."

"Meesh.. I didn't.."

"Shhh Ands… you're my best friend."

Andrea smiled at her as Michonne pulled her into an embrace.

Rick stood outside the door, while Daryl sat on one of the crates. Karen just stood off to the side wondering what had happened. It felt like hours, maybe days but then a gunshot filled the air. A gun was dropped to the ground and silence could be heard.

Rick looked to Daryl who sat there with his hands buried in his head. As he stood there, the craziness from the past few days seem to catch up with him. He sighs as they wait for Michonne to emerge. They lean against the wall, resting and waiting after Karen had offered to go grab them some food.

Daylight creeps along the horizon when Michonne finally emerges. Her head is lowered and she holds the gun out for Rick to take. Rick takes the gun and nods at her. She doesn't say a word; she just begins to head out.

Daryl and Rick follow behind her as walks out. Karen comes briskly walking over with a bundle in her hands. She offers them food, water, supplies and smiles weakly at them.

"I hope things can be friendly between us and you guys. If we ever get any word or spot the Governor, we'll send word to you."

Rick nods taking the supplies. "Same here. If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to come find us."

Karen smiles and shakes his hand. "Thank you."

Rick nods and pulls away.

They walk in silence back to the vehicles. No one knows what to say. Rick has no experience with handling an emotional Michonne and fears that she'll lash out. Daryl has no experience with handling this kind of emotional Michonne. The Michonne he knew wasn't this distant. Wasn't this guarded. So it appeared that silence was the best route to go.

The sun was almost high in the sky when they made it back to the prison. The group welcomed them back happily. Maggie smiled at Michonne, but frowned when Michonne walked right pass her and into her cell. Daryl walked after her.

Rick gathered the group around informing them about what had happened with the Governor and Woodbury.

Daryl listened as their voices carried throughout the prison. He slipped into Michonne's cell to see her curled up in her bed facing the wall. He slipped in bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. Michonne just laid there, her back facing him. But as she stared at the wall, waves of tears poured down her cheeks.

_Time kept passing and nothing changed._

_Again, the house was silent. Trina and his pa had left sometime last week. _

_Daryl was alone, as usual._

_He hadn't talk to Michonne since their fight. He had thought about calling her, but he quickly pushed that thought away when the image of her and that boy burned in his brain._  
_He lay across his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Nothing sounds appealing to him, because everything reminded him of her._

_He scoffed. So this was what relationships did. Ruin everything._

_He turned on his side picking at his blanket. This was stupid. He shouldn't be upset. Who cares. Women are complicated things anyways. And it's not like he could afford to have a girlfriend. Who would approve of their relationship, no one in his family that's for sure. _

_He sat up grabbing his boots; he needed to go get dinner soon._

_Screw women._

_A knock vibrated through the quiet house. Daryl cocked an eyebrow before walking over to the front door. He peeked out the peephole not wanting to have to deal with his pa's junkie friends or worst his dealer. He frowned slightly when he seen no one._

_He opened the door slowly, popping his head out looking around and finding no one. He scoffs opening the door fully and steps out. Fuckers._

_He turns to go back inside when a bundle of cloth catches his eye. White, red, and grey plaid. Wool fabric. He picks the cloth up and straightens it out. He stares at it intently, like he's waiting. _

_Waiting for it to explain what it's doing here. _

_Waiting for it to explain where the keeper is._

_Waiting for it to disappear back in Michonne's possession._

_He grips the shirt tightly and walks back in the house slamming the door behind him._

_Fuck food._

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I had no fun in writing this chapter at all. I depressed myself with it. And things in the past are only going to get worst… ughhh. I'm thinking that there will be two or three more chapters, depending on if they get out of control or not. Sorry if the reason for Daryl and Michonne's past split is too cliche'. I'm a sucker for cliches.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Until next time my lovely loves!**


End file.
